De vous à lui en passant par moi
by Umbre77
Summary: Hors série des Messieurs. Blaise ne vit que pour trois choses : le sexe, l’alcool et Angus. Mais quand le premier et le troisième disparaissent, il est bien obligé de les remplacer par n’importe qui !
1. La douleur

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** De vous à lui en passant par moi

**Résumé :** Hors série des Messieurs. Blaise ne vit que pour trois choses : le sexe, l'alcool et Angus. Mais quand le premier et le troisième disparaissent, il est bien obligé de les remplacer par n'importe qui !

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est une hors série des Messieurs et raconte l'histoire de Blaise et Louis (et Angus, un peu, aussi). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **Je publierais tous les 15 du mois**. Exceptionnellement, je publie le 12 pour celui-ci.

**Première Partie : **La douleur

Je l'ai rencontré de manière inattendue. Il s'était présenté à mon bureau, aussi mince qu'une corde à linge, les cheveux emmêler et crasseux… Tout dans son maintient, sa tenue, me répugnaient ! Je l'ai regardé comme un chef cuisinier fixe un cafard… Avec mépris et aversion. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis étonné qu'il soit resté droit et fier devant moi. Il n'a pas une seconde été impressionné et a gardé cette expression qui lui est propre, ce regard brillant d'innocence et de candeur. Je l'en aurais admiré s'il ne m'avait pas parut si dégoûtant.

Ses yeux bleus me regardaient avec espoir, des mèches brunes filasses couvrant légèrement son visage pâle. Ses bras le long du corps, il portait une sorte de pantalon étrange : il tombait bas sur ses hanches minces et suivait ses jambes à la perfection. Des chaussures informes et trouées dissimulaient ses pieds qui semblaient fort petit. Un t-shirt froissé et décoloré encadrait ses épaules menues. Il était trop petit ; je pouvais voir une partie de son ventre. Et par dessus le tout, il avait une veste en jeans trouées, décolorée et élimée un peu partout…

_Lamentable ! _

Le dégoût que je ressentais alors me poussait à jeter ça dehors et à ne plus jamais le laisser entrer dans mon bureau. Mais j'avais besoin d'un bon joueur… Et je l'avais vu à l'œuvre : Crade, mais indéniablement doué pour les jeux de cartes en tout genre.

« Ainsi, dis-je avec répugnance, j'ai.. décidé de vous employer. Vous serez d'abord à l'essai une dizaine de jour et si tout se passe bien, je vous engagerai. »

Le mendiant – ce n'en était pas un, mais vu son état, je ne pouvais le considérer autrement – eut un large sourire, dévoilant une série de dent blanche, mais légèrement inégale.

_Pitoyable !_

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, d'une voix qui me sembla alors étrange. J'ai grand besoin de ce travail… »

Je le regardai avec indifférence.

« Moui, peu importe », lui dis-je.

Je pris un morceau de parchemin et gratouillais quelque chose sur le papier.

« Donnez ça à ma secrétaire. Elle vous fournira le…Nécessaire, pour votre emploi… »

Il s'approcha de la table pour prendre le papier et je le lâchais, craignant que les doigts sales n'entrent en contact avec ma peau. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et je le regardais de toute ma hauteur.

« Merci, Monsieur », dit-il encore.

Je ne daignais pas répondre, préférant feinter une grande occupation. Il sortit et je poussais un soupir. Engager un clochard… Quelle humiliation !

Je me levais et veillais à ce qu'il n'ait pas sali mon tapis. Quand j'eus vu que non, je me passais une main distraite dans mes cheveux argentés et allait me poster près de mon miroir, croisant mes yeux sombres.

« Qu'es-tu devenu, Blaise Zabini ? me dit mon reflet. Mangemort d'abord puis simple homme d'affaire. Tu étais un premier… Maintenant, tu donnes la moitié de ton revenu pour rester en liberté… Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'un de tes amis est tombé amoureux d'un stupide Gryffondor… Parce qu'un crétin de sorcier que tu ne supportais pas c'est cru capable de te diriger… »

J'eus une moue de mépris envers moi-même. La vérité, c'est que je méprisais alors tout. Une déception rend maussade, c'est bien connu. Et celle d'avoir été trompé par l'homme que j'estimais être mon égale et à qui j'avais donné mon cœur en était une.

L'amour… Qui eut cru que moi, Blaise Zabini, j'aimerai ? Il le fallut pourtant et pas de n'importe qui : Angus Mastrome… Le beau mangemort à l'air royal, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, au magnétisme irrésistible… Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis six mois lorsque je le découvrais étendu sur la table de son salon en train de s'envoyer cette peste de Sept. Je l'avais quitté par fierté et il n'avait accueillit cela que par une vague indifférence. J'étais alors révolté, brisé, fou de rage et plein de haine, mais rien de ce que je faisais ne me libérait de cette douleur que je ressentais chaque fois que je pensais à lui. Je vivais principalement dans mon bureau, essayant de relever les affaires de mon précieux casino. Mais il fallait voir la vérité en face : les clients désertaient. Le fait que je sois un mangemort était visiblement un élément important pour l'image de marque de mon affaire.

Et cette défaite sentimentale accompagnée de mon problème d'argent me rendait plus que morose. Je n'aurai pas engagé ce garçon à l'air pitoyable si je n'avais pas eu besoin d'un bon joueur pour relevé la caisse… C'était si déprimant ! Si pitoyable ! Je me dégoûtais tout autant que ce jeune homme… Moi, le si fier Blaise Zabini… Réduit à un simple petit niais rampant devant un homme… Réduit à une lavette, comme ce benêt d'Harry Potter !!

Une haine sans nom se propagea en moi en entendant ce nom et, sans trop réfléchir, je me ruais sur mon bar, me servant un grand et fort remontant. Potter ! Me comparer à Potter ! Par tous les dieux, je n'étais pas aussi lamentable que cette petite lopette !! Et Draco qui en était tombé amoureux ! Qui l'avait épousé ! C'était bien la seule chose qui avait empêché tout les mangemorts d'arracher la tête de ce cloporte ! Aucun mangemort ne respectait Harry Potter suffisamment que pour se joindre à lui et le suivre ! La seule chose qui nous poussait à courber l'échine était Draco. Draco Malfoy, puissant héritier de cette famille si crainte, si respectée de sang pur. Et c'était également pour cela que j'avais accepté de faire cette révolution. Ça et le fait que me laisser dominer par Lucius Malfoy me révoltait.

Quelle étrange idée… Je respectais le fils mais méprisais le père ! Comme tous mes confrères mangemorts, d'ailleurs ! Lucius était de cette engeance que l'on ne pouvait que mépriser. Avec lui, c'était tout ou rien. Pas de seconde chance. Draco en laissait toujours une. Il défonçait le portrait de l'opportun, attendait un jour ou deux, puis le tuait s'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Mais depuis Potter… C'était devenu un Gryffondor : Un Gentil homme !!

J'avalais mon verre en deux gorgées. Je savais bien sûr que boire ne résolvait rien. Je serai toujours Blaise Zabini, directeur d'un casino en faillite et obliger de sourire à cette tâche de Harry Potter parce que j'avais peur de mon ancien camarade de classe Draco Malfoy. Ma situation pitoyable me fit boire tout mon bar. Et je m'effondrai encore dans mon bureau vers l'heure navrante de vingt deux heures, pleurnichant après l'enfoiré qui m'avait brisé le cœur.

Les jours passaient, sans fin… Je ne les comptais plus, depuis que Angus m'avait quitté. Je déambulais dans mon casino, l'air morne, les veines pleine d'alcool et les yeux brumeux. J'avais envie de me frapper tant je me sentais répugnant ! Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais engagé _La Limace_, comme je l'appelais souvent. Et contrairement à ce que j'espérais, l'argent n'était pas revenu. Bien au contraire, j'en avais perdu. J'avais fait surveiller _La Limace_ par mon gérant, lui demandant de me donner un papier avec ses recettes… Lamentable !! En trois jours, il m'avait fait perdre _**quatre cent cinquante mille Gallions**_ ! La recette d'un mois jeté par les fenêtres à cause d'un incapable !! Il y avait de quoi hurler ! Et moi qui me fatiguais stupidement à essayer de relever les affaires ! Moi qui voulais tant redorer mon nom ! A ce rythme, j'allai me retrouver à la rue !!

Voilà pourquoi je marchais sombrement dans mon casino, à la recherche de _Cette Limace_ que j'avais hâte d'écraser son mon noble talon ! Je le repérai rapidement, attablé face à un homme que je reconnus comme le directeur départementale du bureau des Affaires étrangères. Il était plein aux as et l'argent posé sur la table me faisait saliver. Mais en un coup de dés magique, toute la mise se retrouva entre les mains du grippe-sous… Et je compris pourquoi en un coup d'œil. _Cette Limace_ était certes très forte au jeu… Quand elle jouait pour elle, acculer par les dettes et par son ventre criant famine !! Mais quand elle jouait pour moi, elle perdait tout son désespoir. L'ennui laissait passé sur son visage fin tous les sentiments et tous les renseignements dont avait besoin mes joueurs ! La colère que j'en ressentis fut accrue démesurément et je me dirigeais vers la table d'un pas rapide mais peu rassurant.

« Garçon ! lui dis-je – j'avais oublié son nom depuis longtemps. Veuillez fermer votre jeu et venir dans mon bureau sur le champ ! Je ne tolérai aucun retard ! »

Il me dévisageait avec terreur, mais je ne daignais pas y faire attention. Sans attendre, je partis, déjà impatient de le réduire en miette. Je saluais joyeusement certains de mes habitués et retournais dans Ma pièce. Il me fallait être en forme pour exercer mon art du sadisme, aussi pris-je soin de boire une potion annulalcool et me réajustais-je avec joie. Je recoiffais mes cheveux argentés, lissais mais petite moustache et m'assit, croisant les doigts et souriant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, encore plus décidé à l'écorcher vif, je ne souriais plus alors qu'il frappait à la porte. Je dis un 'Entrez' qui fit vibrer mon porte-plume et je le suivais des yeux alors qu'il s'avançait sur mon noble tapis rouge.

Je n'avais pas prit soin de le regarder lorsque j'étais allé le chercher dans la salle de jeu, mais alors qu'il se tenait devant moi, éclairé par le lustre aux milles bougies de mon bureau, je fus saisit. Où était le cloporte avec qui j'avais parlé quelques jours plus tôt ? Où était ce garçon au visage cireux et aux cheveux emmêlés ? Ce n'était pas lui, c'était impossible ! L'homme que j'avais devant moi était beau. Très mince, mais beau. Ses cheveux noirs si sales semblaient aussi soyeux que des pétales de roses et un ravisant ruban noir les retenait derrière lui en un catogan simple mais qui lui allait à ravire. Ses yeux bleus, ampli de timidité, me regardaient comme si j'eusse été l'homme le plus puissant du monde et cela me fit redresser la tête.

Je dus prendre une inspiration pour me remettre du choc. _Cette Limace_ n'en était visiblement pas une… Puis les _**quatre cent cinquante mille Gallions**_ vinrent clignoter devant mes yeux et tout intérêt pour _Cette Limace_ partit.

« Monsieur, dis-je, j'ai le regret de vous annoncé que vous êtes viré…

- Quoi ?? fit le jeune homme, paniqué.

- Vous n'avez pas la carrure pour travailler ici, grondai-je. Bien qu'excellent aux jeux de cartes, votre visage exprime bien trop de sentiments et en moins d'une semaine, pratiquement tous mes clients auront gagné contre vous ! Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix : vous êtes viré ! »

Le jeune homme eut l'air catastrophé.

« Oh, non, je vous en prie, Monsieur ! J'ai besoin de ce travail !

- Ça, je m'en moque comme de mon premier chapeau ! dis-je avec froideur. Personnellement, j'ai besoin d'argent ! Avec le ministère qui ne cesse de me harceler vis-à-vis de mon ancienne association avec les Mangemorts, je ne peux me permettre de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres ! Hors, c'est exactement ce que je ferais en vous gardant !

- Je vous en supplie ! dit _La Limace_. Je peux faire plein d'autres choses !! »

Seul ma bonne conduite me retins de lui lancer un doloris.

« Je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais vous faire faire, dis-je. Mais en attendant, rentrez chez vous et ne vous approchez plus de mon casino avant que je ne vous appelle ! »

_Cette Limace_ se leva et fit une respectueuse révérence avant de sortir pratiquement en courant.

« Il fait pitié à voir », dit la voix de Draco, me faisant bondir dans mon siège.

Le récemment Draco Potter-Malfoy était toujours le même. Ses cheveux étaient toujours longs et son visage affichait cet air gentil qui me donnait envie de lui défoncer la gueule. Je lui souris pourtant, affichant ainsi ma fausse amitié.

« Draco ! m'exclamais-je en me levant pour aller m'agenouiller devant la cheminée. Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Mais ça ne fait pas un an !! »

Merlin soit loué, je ne m'appelais pas Pinocchio !

« Je sais, dit Draco. Nous étions impatients de rentrer ! Et pour fêter le grand retour, on donne un dîner… Dîner ou Sept, Angus et toi êtes invités… Tu saurais les prévenir ??

- Bien sûr ! répondis-je. Je n'aurai pas de difficulté à le faire, ils vivent ensemble ! »

'_Connard de Malfoy ! Fallait-il que tu me perfore encore le cœur !' _

J'eus soudainement très envie de me saisir de ma bouteille de whisky et de me saouler.

« Ensemble ?? s'étonna Draco. Mais je pensais qu'Angus et toi…

« Oh, ce n'était qu'une passade », dis-je en souriant difficilement.

'_Whiskkkyyyyy !!' _

Draco eut une légère moue.

« Depuis quand sont-ils ensemble ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Deux mois, répondis-je simplement, de plus en plus tenter d'aller lui donner un coup de pied dans sa saleté de figure compatissante.

- Tu te sens capable de faire face pendant une soirée ?

- Bien sûr ! répondis-je. Même si j'étais amoureux d'Angus, ils restent mes meilleurs amis ! »

'_Tu me prends pour qui ? Ta lopette de mari ?'_

Draco sourit.

« Alors à dans deux heures », dit-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et à peine fut-il sortit que je m'avalais un demi-litree d'alcool. Je savais que c'était ridicule : j'allai devoir prendre encore cette infecte potion pour retrouver un esprit lucide ! Mais j'avais besoin de ça, pour me sentir mieux. Je n'étais pas alcoolique, mais l'alcool engourdissait la plaie qui me déchirait chaque jour. Plaie que j'allai agrandir ce jour là, en invitant cette peste de Sept et cet enfoiré d'Angus !

Après être resté à végéter dix minutes dans mon bureau avec ma bouteille, je me décidai enfin à prendre ce produit répugnant, l'effet grisant et réchauffant du Whisky s'arrêtant. D'une démarche lourde, fatiguée, je m'approchais de la cheminée et je prononçais ce nom détesté que je disais autre fois avec une joie intense…'Le budgétaire'. Cela m'avait fait rire, la première fois…

'_Mais tu ne penses donc qu'à l'argent ?_ lui avais-je demandé.

_- Non,_ me répondit-il. _Je pense à l'argent et au sexe !'_

Et il m'avait renversé dans son putain de lit pour ensuite me faire grimper au rideau en hurlant… Ça oui, alors ! S'il y avait une chose que je ne pouvais lui amputer, c'était bien son talent au lit !

Ma tête voyagea d'âtre en âtre et pendant tout le trajet, je souhaitais ne pas les surprendre en pleine action. Merlin, une seule fois m'avait suffis !! Bien heureusement, ce fus sur Sept que je tombais. Elle était occupée à remplir des dossiers dont je ne voulais surtout pas savoir le contenu.

« Sept », dis-je d'une voix froide, celle-ci relevant la tête.

Elle n'était même pas mal à l'aise. Elle me regardait, attendant de savoir ce que je voulais. J'aurai aimé la maudire, mais je me contentais de dire d'une voix statique :

« Draco est rentré. Il vous attend pour dîner à _Sa_ maison… Ne tardez pas ! »

Et je me retirais, me retrouvant à genoux devant ma propre cheminée. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux et allais me recoiffer, me changer. C'était stupide : Angus ne voulait plus de moi, j'en étais conscient. Mais j'en éprouvais le désir et le besoin. Je mis simplement un pantalon chique et une chemise assortie. J'enfilais ensuite une robe élégante et recoiffais mes cheveux encore une fois. Je vérifiais que mon haleine ne portait aucune trace de ma tendance néfaste et je transplanai, me retrouvant devant la porte de la maison.

J'avais déjà vu la maison de Draco et Potter… Enfin, Potter-Malfoy, par le passé, ayant aidé Severus, Sept, Angus, Granger et les Weasley à la décorer, mais alors qu'elle était habitée, elle semblait plus joyeuse, plus lumineuse. Sans doute à cause de cette lopette que Draco avait épousée.

Un Clac retentit derrière moi, rapidement suivit d'un second. Je me mis à souhaiter que ce soit Granger et Weasley… Mais la chance était contre moi.

« Angus, dis-je en hochant de la tête.

- Blaise », répondit l'homme.

Et ce fut tout.

Sept s'avança vers la porte sans attendre, Angus la suivant sans même m'accorder d'autre regard. Ce fut lui qui sonna et Draco nous ouvrit, souriant. Derrière lui, Harry Potter souriait. J'avais déjà envie de le frapper.

« Pour remplacer l'anneau, dit simplement Angus. J'aime bien les boucles d'oreilles… »

Je sursautais. Je n'avais absolument pas suivit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais visiblement, ça ne concernait que la boucle d'oreille d'Angus. C'est moi qui lui avais offerte… Je repoussais cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Splendide, Sept, comme toujours, dit Draco en lui baisant cavalièrement la main et en attirant mon attention.

- Merci », dit cette petite pimbêche en souriant.

Elle entra à la suite de Angus, saluant Harry. Je la suivis, accordant un sourire douloureux à Draco. Il me fit un clin d'œil tout en refermant la porte, murmurant :

« Nous ne t'en voudrons pas si tu repars tôt.

- Merci », me contentais-je de dire.

Draco lança un regard lourd de Sens à un Harry interrogateur. Je ne fus jamais plus heureux que d'apprendre qu'il ne savait rien : Tout sauf avoir la compassion de cette lavette !

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller dans le salon, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Potter ouvrit, laissant ainsi entrer son parrain, le loup-garou qui lui servait d'amant, Severus Rogue et enfin, à ma grande Stupeur : Neville Longdubat. C'est qu'il avait changé, le petit Neville ! Disparut le garçon joufflu et craintif. L'homme que j'avais devant moi était assuré, avec une forte carrure un peu molle malgré tout. Je ne fus pas le seul à le détailler, mais je crois avoir été l'unique personne à déceler la lueur protectrice brillant dans les yeux du maître de potion. Traduction : Propriété Privée de Severus Rogue. Il ne lui aurait pas collé un badge sur la tête que je ne l'aurai pas mieux interpréter. Loin de vouloir me frotter à un homme aussi fort que Severus Rogue, je m'en détournais pour regarder Sirius Black.

Cheveux longs, regard rieur, sourire séducteur… Il était de loin un idéal d'homme parfait. S'il n'avait pas été prit, sans doute aurais-je essayé d'oublier Angus dans ses bras. Mais à côté de lui, Remus Lupin le surveillait attentivement, cachant derrière son expression agréable et gentille une possessivité qui suintait littéralement dans le couloir. Personne ne touchait à son Sirius, tout le monde le savait, même le concerné. Et personne, de toute façon, n'avait envie de défier un Loup-Garou. Ils étaient réputés pour être très défensif de leur territoire !

Nous allâmes finalement dans le salon, non sans qu'Angus ait osé faire une remarque sur Black. J'eus un sourire mauvais, mais ce ne fut rien quand Weasley et son épouse arrivèrent.

« Je suis sûr que tu serais capable de soulever une voiture ! » dit la lopette à son meilleur ami rouquin.

Aussitôt et sans difficulté, Weasley souleva le brun, riant.

« Les voitures, je sais pas, dit-il. Mais toi, c'est du gâteau ! »

Tout le monde rit, même moi. Je me surpris à penser que se serait bien qu'il le lâche du haut d'une falaise. Mon fou rire s'accentua alors.

Ce fut le seul moment où je riais de bon cœur. Toute la soirée fut focalisée sur Potter, et je crus devenir fou avant la fin de la soirée. Même quand je poussai Longdubat à parler de son livre préféré, on en vint à Parler de Potter, étant donné qu'il en était l'auteur… Je fis d'ailleurs exprès de signaler le hasard du nom, conscient que cela le gênait… Finalement, je parvins à m'enfuir, prétextant un travail important pour le lendemain. La vérité, c'était que de voir Angus et Sept si proche me rendit malade. J'eus de la fièvre pendant trois jours et je fus saoul tout ce temps.

J'étais dans une déprime aussi grande que le grand Canyon en Amérique lorsque, à ma grande surprise, Harry Potter sortit de ma cheminée, deux jours après que je me sois remis de ma maladie. Il était couvert de crasse, mais il se nettoya d'un sort.

« Quel beau jeune homme sort soudainement de ma cheminée ! Mentis-je tout en le fixant avec intérêt. Que me vaut donc cet honneur ??

- Je demande l'asile, me répondit la lopette. Draco est parti en croisade et j'en ai assez d'écrire toute la journée ! Je viens donc me distraire ! »

Et il avait fallu qu'il me choisît… Pauvre de moi ! Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir, bien que j'aie plus envie de le fourrer dans la cheminée en lui disant d'aller se distraire ailleurs.

« Pauvre petit, dis-je en me levant pour ensuite m'asseoir près de lui. Et pourquoi avoir choisi de me rendre visite, à moi, tout particulièrement ?

- Bah, tu es celui que je connais le mieux, dit Harry. Et puis-je ne suis jamais allé dans un Casino… J'aimerai savoir comment ça marche… »

Un large sourire aux lèvres, je dus me retenir de lui rire aux nez. 'Celui que je connais le mieux…' S'il savait !

« Oh, alors si Monsieur le permet, le guide est avancé. »

La lopette eut un léger rire et prit le bras que je lui tendais, l'envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure bien présente.

« Très bien, alors je te suis, dit-il. Montre-moi tout ce qu'il faut voir dans un Casino !

- À vos ordres, Seigneur Potter-Malfoy ! »

Il éclata de rire et je me contentais de sourire tout en le guidant, ricanant en moi-même. Je le fis perdre toute la journée, heureux de pouvoir l'écraser pour quelque chose.

« Tu as un truc, c'est pas possible ! s'énerva l'idiot après de longues heures de jeu. Je perds tout le temps et toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de gagner ! »

J'affichais un sourire sournois tout en jouant avec mes jetons. Naïf ! Bien sûr que j'avais un truc !

« Appelons ça de la chance, dis-je. Ou l'expérience, c'est comme tu préfères… »

Potter eut une moue boudeuse qui me rappela Draco.

« Et moi, j'appelle ça la malchance du débutant ! grogna-t-il. Mais je compte bien revenir t'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que je gagne contre toi ! En attendant, je vais devoir rentrer… Draco et moi allons passer la soirée à Londres avec Ron et Hermione… Je dois encore me changer et voir où en est Draco de sa sélection de vêtement !

- Il met toujours autant de temps à se préparer ? demandais-je, heureux de me moquer de celui qui me tenait en respect par sa puissance et sa position.

- Des heures ! se plaignit Potter. Il en mettrait plus si je ne lui rappelais pas que nous devons partir ! »

J'éclatai de rire et rangeai les jetons d'un coup de baguette.

« Il était pareil au temps de Poudlard… Il tenait tellement à son image que, parfois, j'en étais pétrifiés de terreur… J'ai toujours su qu'il finirait avec un homme… Trop efféminé...

- Pourtant, de nous deux, c'est lui qui est le plus masculin, je pense, avoua le brun. Sans doute à cause de sa possessivité… »

'_Ou à cause de ta mièvrerie dégoûtante !' _

« Oui, je me souviens de ça aussi… La crise qu'il a fait quant Goyle lui a emprunté un encrier… Je n'ose même pas imaginer vis-à-vis de toi ! »

Potter pouffa.

« Tu ne saurais pas, je pense, avoua-t-il en regardant les jeux du casino se ranger par magie. Rien que de me voir partir habiller comme ça pour venir chez toi, il m'en a fait une crise… »

Je ris de plus belle tout en me dirigeant vers mon bureau, suivi du Naïf. Nous eûmes la surprise d'y trouver un Draco resplendissant de joie.

« Je suis venu te chercher, dit-il à Harry. Il va se faire tard et il faut se préparer »

J'échangeais un sourire avec le Naïf qui me surpris par son expression sournoise et je m'approchais de lui, embrassant sa joue et repoussant mon dégoût.

« Blaise ! cria Draco. Ne touche pas !! »

D'un même mouvement, Potter et moi le regardâmes.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ne te considère que comme un encrier, dis-je d'un ton pensif. Il a dit exactement la même chose à Goyle ! »

Et sous l'air dépité de Draco, nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'énerva-t-il, révélant ainsi toute sa jalousie. Harry ! Arrête de rire !! »

Sa voix claqua et je me calmais aussitôt, mais pas Potter. Il lança un regard tendre à Draco qui ne perdit pas pour autant son air jaloux. D'une démarche sournoise qui me stupéfia, perdant son air Naïf pour avoir l'air aussi rusé que son mari et moi pouvions l'être, il alla se coller à son amant, déposant un baiser prometteur et sensuel dans la nuque de son mari.

« Ne boude pas, dit-il en lui lançant un regard séducteur. Nous plaisantions… »

Draco frissonna, tout comme moi. Une voix pareille exciterait l'homme le plus froid de la terre !

« Rentrons, dit simplement Draco, l'encadrant de ses bras.

- Au revoir, dis-je, sentant le besoin d'attirer l'attention de Potter sur moi, pour qu'il me regarde avec _ses_ yeux.

- Au revoir ! » dit le brun en me regardant, mais avec cet air Naïf que je détestais.

Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de réaliser, ils transplanèrent, me laissant figer sur place.

Deux choses s'imposèrent aussitôt à moi : En premier, Potter Jouait la comédie. Il n'était pas naïf, ni mièvre ! Il était un putain de manipulateur et Draco le savait ! En second… J'avais exactement la solution pour renflouer mes caisses !

A suivre

Et voilààà… Il était temps que je me décide à publier cette petite chose que j'avais faite il y a déjà quelques temps. Bien que je ne pense qu'elle attira beaucoup de lecteur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. De vous est importante pour moi, car c'est ma première « Originale ». Bien que toujours dans le monde de HP, j'utilise ici beaucoup de mes propres personnages, tel que Louis, Angus et Sept.

Et en parlant d'originale, coup de pub ! Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je fais partie du fanzine **Maskot** (l'adresse du zine est dans ma bio) pour lequel j'écris des histoires originales (Kisetsu, Malchance et autres ! Nous sommes à la Japan chaque année, si cela vous intéresse de les lire). Il est géré par les très (trop) gentille Yami Aku (si vous ne connaissez pas, allez lire ses fics, nom de… bref). Zoo, également, nous aide, ainsi que d'autres personnes qui valent tout autant la peine d'être connues.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, nous recrutons actuellement des dessinateurs de talents qui aimeraient bien se lancer dans le fanzinat et qui sont prêt à s'investir pour que nous puissions les exploite…. Euh, je veux dire, profité modestement de leur dons avec un crayon ! N'hésitez pas si cela vous intéresse !

A dans un mois (ou presque).

Umbre


	2. Le passe temps

**Deuxième partie : Le passe temps**

Dans la frénésie de mon idée, j'oubliais tout ! Le haut, le bas, l'entre-deux… Tout ! Même Angus ! Rien ne m'importait plus que mon théâtre. Mon gérant m'avait vivement déconseiller de réaliser ce projet coûteux. Je lui avais rétorqué que c'était MES affaires, j'en faisais Ce Que JE voulais ! Néanmoins, par souci d'économie, je laissais les fonds du casino en paix et je prit pour la construction du bâtiment ce qu'il y avait sur le compte de mes parents défunt. C'était peu de chose, mais ajouté à mon propre compte, cela suffit. Si cela devait échoué… Je me retrouverai définitivement à la rue ! Et bien que cette idée fut effrayante, elle ne me donna que plus d'ardeur.

En moins de deux jours, l'annexe serait construite, selon les entrepreneurs. Il faut dire que j'avais prit les meilleurs bâtisseurs sorciers ! Le premier jour, par magie, ils placeraient la charpente. Le second, des murs richement décorés, des sièges rembourré, une scène cirée à la perfection n'attendraient plus que ses acteurs. Et c'était là tout le problème !! Où trouver les acteurs ? Qui engagé ? Qui serait assez fou que pour jouer dans le théâtre d'un mangemort ? La réponse me vint d'elle-même : _La Limace _!

Bien sûr, il eut peu de chance pour que _cette Limace_ sache jouer la comédie. Mais peut-être connaissait-elle des acteurs… Ou peut-être était-elle doué pour une quelconque activité au théâtre… Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui envoyais un hibou, manifestant mon empressement de le voir arrivé.

Il fut là le lendemain. Ma secrétaire m'en avertit et je le fis entrer, non sans avoir envoyé une missive à Draco. S'il y avait bien un bon acteur, c'était bien lui ! Et puis, il avait besoin d'un travail. Autant en profiter ! Je le reçu donc l'après-midi suivant de la visite de Potter. C'est que je n'avais pas réfléchit, ni même hésité avant la confection de mon théâtre. C'était soit ça… soit la ruine !

Il entra dans mon bureau et je restais surpris. La première fois, il m'était apparut misérable. La seconde, intéressant, mais toujours méprisant. Cette fois, je restais Stupéfait ! Cette Limace… N'en était vraiment pas une ! Mon cerveau se mit sur stop au moment où il passa la porte et je le dévisageais, de la tête, jusqu'au pied. Il était canon ! Il était bavant ! Il était Parfait !!

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je suis attiré par les hommes… ! Surtout par les hommes aux beaux cheveux long. Et si ceux de cet homme n'étaient pas aussi long que Angus, ils étaient néanmoins plus beaux ! Ils s'harmonisaient parfaitement bien avec son visage et avec ses yeux gris - car c'était leur vrai couleur, je m'étais trompé – qui me firent alors frissonner. J'admirais ses joues creuses et imaginais quel homme sensuel il serait s'il avait l'air moins mince. Mes yeux descendirent, je regardais son cou : une merveille ! Ce serait avec plaisir que j'y égarais mes lèvres. Et ses épaules ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer qu'elles étaient si forte ? Si large !! Son torse, bien que fin, contenait une fine musculature ! Il portait une chemise grise qui me permettait de le deviner. Mon regard baissa d'avantage, s'attarda sur ses hanches étroites. Mes mains se serrèrent sur mes genoux : Il leur démangeait d'aller se poser sur ses courbes qui semblaient les appeler. Je descendis encore, n'osant m'attarder sur son entre-jambe et dévorant alors ses cuisses, puis ses genoux et enfin le reste de ses jambes. Le final me laissa tremblant : il avait des pieds minuscule : mon second fantasme après les cheveux longs !

Devant moi, gigotant, Il semblait mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que j'avais un comportement des plus étrange : Le premier jour, je le méprisais, le second, je le virais, le troisième, je le dévorais du regard ! Mais au lieu de reprendre un visage fermé, je lui fis un sourire et désignais une chaise où il s'assit avec étonnement.

« Monsieur, lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle, lui souriant toujours, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Il hocha de la tête, s'abstenant de me dire qu'il le savait : je lui avais dit dans ma lettre.

« En vérité, ce serait une demande, puis une proposition. »

Il sembla sceptique. Mes yeux le fixaient intensément.

« Voyez-vous, lui dis-je, j'ai besoin de renflouer mes affaires… Pour se faire, j'ai eu l'idée d'ouvrir un théâtre… Ainsi, voici ma question : Savez-vous jouer la comédie ? »

Il resta un instant interdit, balbutia un instant, puis répondit plus clairement, de cette voix que je n'avais que très rarement entendue :

« Heu…. On me dit doué, Monsieur… »

J'en fus enchanté ! Doué ! Il était doué ! Cela me faisait donc un comédien ! Certes, il me fallait vérifié, mais même sans talent, je lui aurais trouvé une autre occupation : je ne voulais plus le perdre de vue !

« Et donc, voici ma proposition : voulez-vous jouer dans mon théâtre ? »

Il parut un instant y réfléchir, ce qui me vexa un peu. Cependant, loin d'en démordre, je prêchais ma chapelle.

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne présenterai que des pièces convenables ! »

Il rougit : j'avais deviné juste, cet idiot pensait que je me lançais dans la pornographie ! D'une certaine manière, je le comprenais ! Un mangemort qui ouvre un théâtre : c'était n'importe quoi ! Mais d'un autre, j'en fus très vexé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais que cet homme ne me voit que comme un vulgaire mangemort m'horripila. Ainsi, plus par colère que pour mettre un terme à notre échange, je dis, froidement :

« Cependant, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, je ne vous retiens pas ! »

Il sursauta, stupéfait de mon changement d'humeur. Je le fusillais du regard, toujours aussi en colère.

« Ce…Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas intéressé, me dit-il. Mais… N'êtes-vous pas censé passer des auditions, pour déterminer qui seront vos acteurs ?

- Si, lui répondis-je. Mais avant de passer une annonce, j'aimerai trouver mes acteurs vedette parmi les personnes qui Ont Besoin d'Un Travail ! N'êtes-vous pas de ceux-là ? »

Il rougit de nouveau.

« Si, Monsieur. Je vous remercie d'avoir penser à moi.

- Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier ? » déclarais-je d'une voix suave qui le fit frissonner.

Il eut un petit rire timide qui me fit vibrer. J'avais envie de lui ! Terriblement !

« Et bien… je vous remercie, me dit-il, toujours intimidé. Je… J'essayerai de me montrer digne de… vos espoirs. »

Je souris, ma colère s'étant envolé. Il me rendit mon sourire et seul mon bureau m'empêcha de me jeter sur lui. Ça et le fait qu'il m'aurait probablement repousser : Il me faudrait du temps pour le ferrer !

« Je ne doute pas que vous y parviendrez, lui dis-je finalement. Je vous soumettrai néanmoins à une audition… Si vous avez vraiment le talent que l'on vous prétends, je vous engagerai ! »

Il me sourit de nouveau, ravi. Je me contentai de me lever, sachant pertinemment que Draco devait déjà m'attendre dans ma salle d'attente. En outre, si cet homme restait une minute de plus, je ne répondais plus de rien !

« Hé bien, heu… Louis, c'est cela ? Nous nous reverrons dans trois jours ! Soyez-là à quatorze heures. Je vous ferai passer votre audition. »

Le jeune homme se leva, m'adressant un respectueux salut avant de sortir. Je faillit le retenir, mais je me contentais de me rasseoir, pensif.

Je m'étais trompé sur ce Louis… Certes, il était misérable, mais pas de corps. Quant à l'âme… ma foi, ma notion du misérable était quelque peu opposée à celle de toute personne normal et je ne le connaissais pas assez que pour juger. Mais il était Naïf, même plus que Harry Potter ! Tout le monde pouvait le berner, et je le savais !

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter et je levai les yeux vers un Draco amusé. Sur le coup, je me sentis rougir et je m'en fustigeais aussitôt ! Voilà que je réagissais comme une stupide collégienne amoureuse !! C'était vraiment ridicule !

Surtout que je n'étais ABSOLUMMENT PAS amoureux !!

oOooOooOo

Sans surprise, Draco avait répondu qu'il allait y réfléchir. Je savais pourtant qu'il allait accepter, aussi ne fus-je pas étonné de recevoir sa lettre sur mon bureau. Ce qui me laissa sans voix fut son contenu…

'_Personne ne domine un Malfoy, Blaise, tu devrais le savoir. Si je joue pour Ton Théâtre, alors je veux mes parts !'_

Quel est l'idiot qui prétendait que Draco avait changé ? Voilà que j'étais obligé de lui céder un peu de mes revenus futurs et de l'associer à moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas l'argent qui l'inquiétait, mais les responsabilités. Il voulait être sûr qu'il aurait son mot à dire ! Le crétin ! Comme si j'allai me laisser dominer sans réfléchir. J'acceptai, bien entendu ! Draco était certes détesté par le public, mais ça n'amènerait que plus de monde ! Quoi de mieux que d'assister à la chute d'un enfoiré ? Et le pire, c'était que je savais que son charme agirait sur mes futurs spectateurs ! Il était beau, même moi, je le voyais ! Et pourtant, ce n'était pas mon genre !! Les badauds reviendraient, mais pas pour assister à une chute, mais au déploiement fabuleux du talent et de la beauté de Draco Malfoy ! Potter-Malfoy ! Ce nom ajouté était sans doute la plus dérangeante partie de mon contrat avec Draco. Célibataire, il aurait attiré plus de foule encore. Mais voilà, il était marié, le mal était fait et il était impossible de le laisser trop loin de son petit Gryffondor à la noix plus de deux heures.

Installé – comme toujours – à mon bureau, je réfléchissais à tout ses points quant un papier apparut sur ma table. Je baissais les yeux, lisant la note de ma secrétaire.

_Louis Jassacour demande à vous voir…_

Je souris. Bien sûr qu'il demandait à me voir… Et j'espérais sincèrement que ce ne serait pas pour me dire qu'il avait changé d'avis ! Rapidement, je pris ma plume, la plongeais dans l'encrier et inscrivit :

_Faites-le entrer !_

La feuille disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, Il frappa à ma porte. Je dis un Entrer sonore, tout en répandant des papiers devant moi, faisant ainsi semblant d'être occupé. Je prit ma plume alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et inscrivit n'importe quoi sur… ma facture pour la construction du théâtre ! Je me forçais à ne pas pester et à poursuivre ma comédie. Finalement, étant certain de l'avoir mit mal à l'aise, je relevais la tête pour rester ébahis.

Ou je devenais fous… Ou il embellissait de jour en jour ! Il était toujours habillé simplement, d'un jeans et d'une chemise, mais il semblait si rayonnant de joie que son visage en était illuminé. Cela le rendait beau. Plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Et cet immense sourire qu'il m'adressait me fit battre le cœur. Cela me fit bizarre. Je ne l'avais plus sentit battre depuis longtemps. Mais c'était sans importance…

« Louis, dis-je en me levant, contournant mon bureau à sa grande surprise. Comment allez-vous ? »

Je lui serrai la main, fort proche de lui. Je le vis rougir, mais l'ignorais, lui désignant un siège dans mon coin salon. Il alla s'y installer, nerveux. Je vis qu'il tenait la main que j'avais serré avec une sorte de douceur, ce qui me ravit ! Je ne le laissais pas indifférent, c'était déjà bien !

J'allais m'installer dans un fauteuil en face de lui, le fixant avec intérêt. Je détaillais ses grands yeux gris attentif, son visage fin… Il était vraiment plus beau que je ne le croyais ! Il remua, visiblement mal à l'aise face à mon regard et je lui souris.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? lui demandais-je ?

- Je… Heu.. Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger ! dit-il, le visage baisser sur ses cuisses.

- Cela ne me dérange pas… J'ai justement quelque chose de tout a fait délicieux et qui, j'en suis sûre, vous plaira ! »

Je me levai d'un bond, tant pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place que pour lui permettre de retrouver son aplomb. Après tout, il était un de mes futurs…Ou ex ? Peu importe, un de mes futurs employés, je me devais de rester moi-même durant cet entretient, c'est à dire un homme d'affaire froid et impitoyable ! Je lui servis une coupe d'un jus de fruit exquis. Il était fait uniquement de fruit rouge et son goût frais était, comme je l'avais découvert à mes dépends, un léger aphrodisiaque. Bien entendu, je ne comptais nullement passer à l'acte le jour même avec Louis, mais je souhaitais ardemment qu'il ressente du désir pour moi ! Je revins donc jusqu'à son siège, une coupe de ce délicieux nectar en mains et un verre de cognac dans l'autre. Je lui tendis son verre qu'il prit d'un air curieux, regardant le jus avec intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- Du jus de fruit, répondis-je. Principalement des fruits rouges… Mais goûter, c'est très bon… »

Avec une curiosité presque enfantine, il porta délicatement le verre à ses lèvres, goûtant doucement le jus proposé. Je le vis sursauter et frissonner et il en but une gorgée plus franche.

« Vous aviez raison, c'est délicieux », me dit-il.

Je lui offrit un sourire et allais me rasseoir, croisant les jambes avec sensualité. Ses yeux soudainement brillant suivirent mon mouvement et je me retins de rire, gardant une expression séductrice et sérieuse.

« Vous désiriez que nous parlions, lui dis-je, faisant tourner mon verre de cognac distraitement.

- Ou…Oui, dit-il, secouant la tête. Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être bien de passer une annonce dans le journal… Pour les acteurs, je veux dire. »

Je souris. Bien entendu, j'avais déjà pensé à ça et l'annonce était déjà rédigé et sans doute imprimée pour demain.

« Excellente idée, lui dis-je.

- Il.. heu, il faudrait y spécifier la pièce, aussi, dit Louis. Que les acteurs puissent se préparer un peu…

- Bien entendu !

- Et… Je me demandais aussi quelle pièce vous alliez donner. Après tout, je suis un des postulants ! »

Je souris et, les yeux mi-clos, bus un peu. Il me fixait, mal à l'aise, tendu comme un arc. Mon comportement le troublait et c'était diablement amusant.

« Je compte réalisé un vieux compte sorcier… Modernisé, bien entendu. Complexifié ! Sinon, ça ne durerait pas. Je proposerais dans l'annonce que vous m'avez si judicieusement proposé, de passer prendre une copie de cette pièce revue par mon collaborateur et moi.

- Votre Collaborateur ? dit-il, perplexe.

- Oui, un vieil ami de longue date qui s'est associé à moi. C'est un excellent comédien. Vous devez avoir entendu parler de lui… Draco Potter-Malfoy ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

« Po…Potter-Malfoy ! dit-il, ébahit. Oui, bien sûr.. Il fait donc partie du groupe d'office.

- Oui. Il a déjà son rôle et testera tout acteur voulant entrer dans la compagnie Zabini, comme je l'appelle. »

Louis hocha de la tête.

« Et de quelle compte s'agit-il ? »

Je souris et le fixais pendant un long moment. Il y avait dans ses yeux une telle innocence, une telle fraicheur de vivre que j'eus un minuscule instant honte de me conduire comme je le faisais avec lui. Mais rapidement, mon esprit impitoyable revint.

_« You're Under Arrest _», lui dis-je d'une voix claire.

Il me regarda avec encore plus de stupéfaction mais sourit.

« Thème difficile, mais ingénieux », dit-il, visiblement enchanté.

Je me contentais d'incliner la tête. C'était Draco qui avait choisi cette pièce.

'_Autant montrer au monde Sorcier que même les criminels peuvent souffrir !'_

C'était une revanche sur la juge, mais j'avais accepté de jouer le jeu. Autant frapper fort dés le début. Avec de la chance, ça ferait revenir la concurrence. Mais ça, je n'allais pas le dire à ce cher Louis !

oOooOooOo

Deux jours après cette visite, j'étais prêt à me pendre. Le théâtre terminé, l'annonce publiée, il ne me restais que le plus dur… Soit : les auditions ! Et c'était la raison qui me donnait envie de me suicider. Pitoyable ! Exécrable ! Non mais ces choses étaient vraiment des 'acteurs' ?? Même Draco avait l'air dégoûté et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il s'était calmé depuis qu'il était avec Harry-je-pleurniche-et-je-me-fous-de-votre-gueule Potter. Je m'apercevais maintenant que le sort de ma vie était dans le hasard ! Le hasard de tomber sur de bon comédien, d'avoir des spectateurs… Et cela faisait peur.

Mais cela m'énervait, aussi. Bande de minable ! Aucun n'était donc capable de tenir le second rôle de cette foutue pièce ?? J'avais décidé d'auditionné des acteurs selon les personnages au début. Ensuite, si mon idée de théâtre marchait bien, je leur donnerais à tous un contrat d'exclusivité m'assurant qu'ils resteraient avec Moi uniquement. Pour en faire Ma troupe. Draco, bien entendu, était l'exception. Il en faisait partie, quoi qu'il arrive ! Avec un talent pareil, je n'allais pas cracher dessus sous prétexte qu'il était marier avec le fan n°1 des bisounours !

Bon, Potter n'est peut-être pas fan de ce truc débile qu'affectionnait une de mes nièces, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce type n'est qu'une sale petite Lopette manipulatrice ! Dans quelques années (enfin, plus que quelque) ce sera un vieux fou, comme ce crétin de Dumbledore.

Mais peu importe. Le problème n'était pas vraiment que Potter finisse derrière un bureau immense à fixer les gens avec un air de 'Je sais tout et je suis le plus fort'. Non, le problème, ou plutôt les problèmes étaient, dans l'ordre suivant :

Tout les acteurs que je regardais étaient des calamités.

Il me fallait un Whisky et je n'en avais pas sous la main.

J'avais un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans une heure et demi pour me couper les cheveux et ainsi avoir le loisir de les fixer en pointe de nouveau et me les teindre en argenté – La couleur était légèrement partie, depuis le temps – et j'allais devoir le remettre au lendemain si je ne trouvais pas mieux !

J'avais des envies de meurtres insoutenables !

Mais je restais Zen. Si si, je vous jure ! Je n'étais absolument pas en train de hurler sur un acteur et il ne partait pas du tout en pleurant.

« … A pars glander et vous curez le nez, vous savez faire quelque chose ?? Un Acteur, vous ?? Une patate sculptée feinterait mieux la ruse que vous !! Rentrez chez vous et allez pleurer dans les jupes de votre mère, c'est tout ce que le petit incapable que vous êtes est capable de faire !! »

… Bon, d'accord, je hurlais sur un acteur qui partait en courant, mais que voulez-vous ? Ma vie était entre leur main !! Si je ne trouvais pas ceux que je cherchais, je ne m'en sortirais jamais ! Et ce n'était que les auditions pour le second rôle !! Rien que de penser qu'il y en avait encore dix, je cauchemardais !! Et Draco ne semblait pas en meilleure forme. Alors qu'il essayait encore vaguement de faire sa réplique avec un homme si laid qu'il devait se faire peur à lui-même dans un miroir, je voyais bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : Faire bouffer ses feuilles à son 'partenaire' et me claquer la porte au nez. Et ça ne devait surtout pas arriver : C'était mon meilleur acteur !

« NON ! criais-je soudainement, exacerbé. Combien de fois dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas là pour faire dans le novice ! Si vous voulez faire partie de mon théâtre, apprenez la comédie ! SUIVANT ! »

Et un autre qui partait en pleurant. Il lui en avait fallut peu pour paniquer ! Je craignais réellement de voir le prochain candidat.

« Y'en a encore beaucoup ? me demanda Draco, visiblement à bout de patience.

- Une vingtaine, répliquais-je. Patience ! »

Mon ami me répondit par une grimace et je le vis regarder quelqu'un avec surprise. Me retournant, j'aperçus Louis et une étrange sensation m'envahit. Etait-ce de l'espoir que je ressentais ? L'espoir que sa réputation soit à la hauteur, qu'enfin, je sois soulagé du fardeau de trouver un acteur digne de tenir le second rôle ? Ou étais-je stupidement heureux de le voir ? Définitivement, la première proposition ! Moi ! Heureux de voir une telle Limace ? Non mais, c'était une blague. J'eus un ricanement.

« Bonjour, Louis, dis-je cependant à mon ancien/futur employé avec de la chance. Tu connais ton texte ?

- Ou…Oui, Monsieur, me répondit-il, rougissant.

- Bien ! Alors c'est parti ! Donnez le meilleur de vous-même ! »

Louis hocha de la tête et grimpa sur la scène. Draco décroisa les bras et son air froid devint catastrophé.

« Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte et désespérée. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer, c'est trop tard !

- Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas trop tard ! répliqua Louis, énervé. Nous l'avons tué, c'est un fait, mais rien ne nous oblige à avouer notre crime ! »

Louis eut un air conspirateur et passa son bras autour des épaules de Draco, inclinant mystérieusement la tête vers lui. Je retins mon souffle, subjugué.

« Cher ami…, dit-il. Nous pouvons nous en sortir d'une manière très simple. Reste à savoir si elle sera suffisamment élémentaire pour vous !

- Monsieur ! s'offusqua Draco en s'éloignant brusquement de Louis. Je ne vous permets pas ! Insinueriez-vous d'une quelconque manière que mon cerveau n'est pas apte à comprendre vos petites mascarades ?

- Jamais je n'oserai pareille ignominie ! déclara Louis. Mais la célébrité de votre ruse n'a plus de frontière et bon nombre de mes amis m'ont confié que l'adage 'Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer' était celui qui vous caractérisait le mieux…

- Stop ! intervins-je, le cœur battant la chamade et souriant. Vous êtes excellent, Louis ! Je vous engage !

- Vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme, son visage s'éclairant de bonheur.

- Oui, répondis-je avec entrain. Reste à trouver d'autres comédiens, car avec deux, nous n'irons pas loin ! Draco, sauras-tu venir, demain ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond, reprenant son expression vide.

- Excellent ! dis-je en me levant. Alors à demain, messieurs ! »

Et je partis d'un bon pas. La vérité, c'est que je craignais de ne pas me contrôler. Cet Limace… N'en était vraiment pas une ! Sans le savoir, elle m'accordait une chance de survivre dans une société que je me voyais déjà quitter pour rejoindre les clochards dans la rue !

Il me valait mieux partir ou je le violais sur la scène !

oOooOooOo

Deux jours plus tard, je jubilais ! Je les avais tous ! Tous sans exception ! Après des auditions épuisantes, j'avais _Enfin_ mes acteurs et actrices ! Et le mieux, dans tout cela, était qu'ils désespéraient tous suffisamment de trouver un travail que pour accepter de jouer dans ma troupe et d'accepter de ne pas porter plainte si cela échouait ! Enfin, tous… Sauf Draco, bien entendu ! Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je paierais cher notre insuccès. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de ne pas réussir. Loin de là !

Encourager par mes trouvailles, je m'étais lancé à corps perdu dans ce projet. J'avais engager costumiers et maquilleurs et je gérais moi-même les répétitions. Nous y travaillions toutes la journée et mes acteurs, déjà, se liaient d'amitié les uns pour les autres, apprenaient à se connaître. J'analysais prudemment le talent de mes employés et remarquais bien vite que les deux meilleurs étaient incontestablement Louis et Draco. Celui-ci, cependant, avait obtenu un respect étonnant tandis que Louis, lui, attirait l'amitié de tous. Les répétitions se passaient donc sans ennuis ! Le théâtre était une machine bien huilée !… Trop bien !

Je passais plus de temps à créer des ennuis qu'autre chose ! Non pas que l'harmonie des lieux me dérangeasse, mais si tout était trop calme, alors je n'aurais aucune excuse pour demander l'avis de Louis ! Cela était mon principal plan d'attaque ! Chaque fois que quelque chose clochait, je l'appelais. Et mon gentil employé m'aidait, passait des heures dans mon bureau pour un problème épineux que j'avais créé et que j'étais tout à fait capable de démêler seul. Mais ça, bien entendu, il ne le savait pas !

Ma Ruse était si impitoyable que j'en avais presque honte. Non pas de tromper ce pauvre idiot mais d'employer quelque chose de si machiavélique pour le mettre dans mon lit. Il aurait du ramper à mes pieds d'un seul claquement de doigt ! Mais ce crétin était si innocent qu'il ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : qu'il écarte les cuisses !

Je devais cependant avoué qu'il jouait bien. C'était un acteur brillant, intelligent. Et le jour où je le vis vêtu dans son costume de scène, je choisis de le faire passer à la casserole dans les heures qui suivirent. Et je sus exactement comment faire. Je m'étais déjà montrer de mauvaise humeur un peu avant. Non pas que je le fus, mais l'inconscience de mes acteurs commençaient à m'agacer. Ainsi, pour une fois, j'avais décider de me montrer irascible. Et je continuais sur ma lancée !

« Vous avez fini de rire ? demandais-je à Draco et Louis, les interrompant ainsi alors qu'ils s'esclaffaient dans les loges. On vous attend ! Alors dépêchez-vous de vous habiller et venez ! »

Ils se contentèrent de hocher de la tête tout en gloussant et je grimaçais avant de partir trouver refuge dans l'auditorium, m'installant à mon siège d'un air renfrogné. Ils arrivèrent alors tout deux, vêtu comme des gentlemen du 18ième siècle. Pantalon haut de chausses, Chemise à volant et veste à manche longue aux emmanchures double… La Canne que tenait Draco et leurs cheveux noué en catogan avec des nœuds élégants les transformaient totalement. J'admirais discrètement les jambes moulées de bas blanc et les chaussures à boucles et nœuds révélant les petits pieds de Louis avant de reprendre mon rôle de directeur mal léché.

« Avec le costume, ça fait un effet génial ! commenta l'un des acteurs assis dans les gradins suite aux pas de danse exécuté par Draco.

- Peu importe l'effet ! grognais-je. Louis, Draco, j'aimerai que vous répétiez la scène du meurtre ! Marco ? Tu es près ? »

Ledit Marco hocha de la tête. Comme le voulait son rôle, il était vêtu d'un costume brun doré et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, de manière à le faire paraître angoissé.

« Prêt ? demandais-je. Draco, s'il te plait ! Mets-toi en position ! Bien… Prêts ? Action ! »

Draco, qui se tenait près de la fausse fenêtre, regardait Louis et Marco interpréter leur rôle.

« Comment, Monsieur ? Criait Louis, se métamorphosant sous mes yeux – je l'avoue - admiratifs. Je ne vous permets pas de douter ainsi de ma bonne foi !

- Bonne foi ? répliqua Marco d'une voix stridente. Une poule a une meilleure foi que vous !

- Tu as déjà mangé du foie de poule ? » demanda Draco.

Quoi, quoi, Quoi ?? Quel était cette remarque imprévue ?

« STOP ! criais-je depuis les gradins. Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes avec ton foie de poule ?

- Ben quoi ? demanda le blond, l'air innocent. C'est juste une question qui m'a traversé l'esprit…

- Oui et bien la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi ! Louis, Marco. Continuez ! »

Louis, qui essayait de ne pas rire, se tourna vers Marco et ouvrit la bouche pour dire son texte. Ce fut malheureusement un grand éclat de rire qui en sortit. Dans mon fauteuil, je poussais un soupir d'exaspération, essayant ainsi de le faire culpabiliser.

« Ça suffit ! rageais-je. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le spectacle ? Nous devons répéter sérieusement, c'est clair ? »

Louis, qui continuait de pouffer, reprit difficilement son calme.

« Oui, Monsieur, dit-il.

- Bien… Continuez ! »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'intervenir.

« Ce monsieur a toujours plus de bonne foi que vous n'en avez, Comte d'Arveloi.

- C'est bien pour un type qui s'appelle Malfoy, de dire ça », laissa échapper Marco.

Toute la troupe éclata de rire, Draco compris. Je poussais un second soupir de désespoir, remerciant mentalement le coup de pousse du ciel pour mon interprétation personnelle.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? demandais-je en montant sur scène, les trois comédiens présents riant encore. Bon, j'en ai assez. Pause déjeuner ! On reprend dans une heure ! En attendant, ayez la gentillesse de bien vouloir vous calmer ! »

Et je quittais la pièce après les avoir fusiller du regard. Je me retins d'attendre, je savais qu'il allait venir. Je savais qu'il allait vouloir m'aider, me réconforter. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, mais il méritait sans hésitation la place du roi des Gryffondor. Ou des Poufsouffle, au choix ! Je marchais jusqu'à mon bureau, conscient des pas précipités derrière moi, et entrais vite dans mon bureau où je me laissais tomber dans le divan, la tête entre les mains. Lorsqu'un coup frappé timidement à ma porte se fit entendre, je dus me retenir de rire et dis d'une voix faible et lasse :

« Entrez ! »

Aussitôt, le montant de bois s'ouvrit et ce cher Louis entra, dans son beau costume rouge et or. Je tournais un regard triste vers lui.

« Encore vous, Louis, lui dis-je. Ne vous lassez-vous donc pas de toujours venir à mon aide ?

- Non, Monsieur, je ne m'en lasse pas, avoua-t-il, rougissant face à son aveu. Allez-vous si mal que cela ? Je sais que je ne suis que votre employer et que… que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, mais… J'espérais pouvoir vous aider. »

Je le regardais et finis par me redresser légèrement, tapotant la place à côté de moi. Louis hésita une seconde mais vint s'installer et je me saisis de sa main, la caressant tendrement. Si jamais je perdais un de mes comédiens, je pouvais prendre sa place ! J'étais le roi des faux semblants alors que je regardais mon employer, tenant et caressant sa main tout en affichant un air triste et reconnaissant à la fois.

« Aah, Louis, cher Louis, lui dis-je, regardant ses beaux yeux. Comme vous vous trompez. Je ne vous déteste pas, cher Louis. Bien au contraire. Bien sûr, cela a mal commencé, entre nous. Mais j'avais alors des ennuis et, malheureusement, j'en étais aigri. Comme maintenant.

- Des ennuis, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il, plaçant sa seconde main sur la mienne.

- Oui, Louis. Des ennuis financiers… et sentimentaux. »

Je jubilais en voyant son regard s'assombrir au dernier mot.

« Souhaitez-vous m'en parler, monsieur ? »

J'hésitais une seconde.

« Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, Louis…

- Oh, mais… ça ne me dérange pas, monsieur ! Pas du tout ! »

Je lui fis un sourire bienveillant.

« J'ai été… mangemort, Louis. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? (Il hocha de la tête). Mon Cher Louis… Je ne vous ferais pas croire qu'une tiers personne m'a obligé. Ni que je l'ai fait parce que je voulais espionner pour le bon camp. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je croyais à cette cause. Je croyais en Voldemort. Je croyais qu'il avait raison. J'ai été élevé… j'ai grandit dans ce contexte. Et quand il m'a demandé de le joindre. Et bien, cela m'a semblé logique. Tuer.. Torturer… On oublie vite que ce sont des êtres humains que l'on massacre, quand on est enivrer par le pouvoir… la puissance ! Et même si, maintenant, avec le recul, je m'aperçois de l'abomination que je commettais, je ne peux pas changer le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais la société continue de me faire payer ces erreurs. Je dois débourser près de quatre cent milles galions tout les mois. Et les clients, effrayés par mes activités passées, n'osent plus venir. Je suis en faillite, Louis.

« Outre cela… je suis tomber amoureux d'un des mangemorts. Un homme… obsédé par l'argent et le sexe. Obsédé par la liberté, aussi. Il était beau à se damner. Avec ses longs cheveux bouclés et ses yeux de chat… Mais il m'a trompé, Louis. Il y a de cela peu de temps.. Je ne sais plus combien, car j'ai vécu en décalage, depuis… Il m'a trompé. Je l'ai surpris alors que je revenais du casino, dans les bras d'une femme qui était alors mon amie. Et depuis… Ma fois, vous voyez ma maison, mon refuge ! (Je fis un mouvement de la main pour désigner mon bureau). Tout ceci… C'est ici que je vis, depuis. Je ne sors jamais d'ici, je passe mes journées à travailler pour oublier. Pour oublier qu'il m'a piétiné avec tant de méchanceté. Et même si cela va mieux, à présent… La blessure est là et je crains qu'elle ne cicatrise que lorsqu'elle aura trouver d'habiles mains pour la recoudre. »

Je détournais la tête d'un air gêné, voir bouleversé. Et le plus choquant, sans aucun doute, à mes yeux, fut que je l'étais réellement. Parler d'Angus pour rapprocher Louis de moi m'avait mit plus à l'épreuve que je ne le pensais. Ma bouteille de Whisky me sembla soudainement des plus attirantes, mais avant même que j'ai pus imaginer me lever, deux bras me rapprochèrent d'un corps chaud et m'écrasèrent avec force contre ce dernier.

J'en restais pétrifié. Angus n'était pas friand d'étreinte passionnée, sauf quand j'écartais les cuisses, et encore… Alors sentir un homme me prendre ainsi contre lui… Me tenir contre lui avec une envie et un attachement profonds me laissa figé. Pendant un instant, une partie enfantine de moi s'éveilla, brûla de joie, de plaisir d'être tenu dans des bras réconfortants. Puis, ce Blaise que j'étais devenu, cet homme froid, indifférent, sec, aigri et amer refit surface et je me serrais contre Louis avec chaleur, ma bouche allant se poser innocemment contre le cou de ma futur victime. Je le sentis frissonner, mais je ne fis rien. J'attendais le coup d'envois.

« J'aimerai tant être ces mains », me souffla-t-il.

Caché contre lui, j'eus un sourire que je dissimulais avant de relever la tête pour le regarder d'un air tendre.

« Tu l'es déjà. »

Et alors qu'il écarquillais les yeux, je l'embrassais. Je n'avais jamais embrasser personne d'autre qu'Angus. Mais je repoussais cet étrange sentiment qui m'envahit pour donner à cette… non, plus limace, à mon amant, le baiser le plus torride, le plus chaud que je puisse faire. Il en sortit pantelant, frémissant et… désireux.

J'en eus exploser de joie si je m'étais écouter. A la place, je me contentais de sourire d'un air presque… séducteur. Il frissonna de plus belle et je l'embrassais de nouveau, mes bras passant autour de sa taille et mes mains caressant le creux de ses reins. Je sus à l'instant même que nous n'irions pas jusqu'au bout. Qu'il n'était pas du genre à se donner à un homme sans réfléchir ni sans certitude. Mais des caresses ne le rebuteraient pas, si je m'y prenais bien…

Je n'hésitais pas un instant et m'écartais encore de lui, caressant son visage avec ce que nous pourrions qualifier de Tendresse. Il papillonna des yeux et je souris. Mode déclaration stupide enclenché.

« Par Merlin, que j'en avais envie, murmurais-je, appuyant mon front contre le sien.

- Je le voulais aussi », me dit-il de sa voix chantante.

C'était si facile à deviner. Je souris intérieurement d'un air narquois et extérieurement avec douceur. Pigeon. Il aurait dorénavant le surnom de pigeon. Mon Pigeon… Je l'embrassais encore une fois et enfouis mon visage dans son cou ensuite, léchant et mordillant sa peau. Je l'entendais gémir et le sentais frémir contre moi alors que je le marquais, sans pitié. Finalement, au prix d'un effort semblant surhumain, je m'écartais de lui. Il me regarda avec confusion et je pris son visage en coupe, déposant un baiser sur son nez.

« Je ne voudrais pas… je ne veux pas ! Que tu ais l'impression que je… Enfin que tout cela n'est que… »

J'imitais le mal aise et il me sourit.

« Je ne me sens forcé de rien, me dit-il. J'ai… J'ai envie de te faire plaisir… »

Je fixais sur lui un regard ardant et il sourit, m'embrassant de son propre chef et détachant doucement, à ma grande surprise, ma robe de sorcier. Il rit en voyant que je ne portais rien en dessous.

« Tu es vraiment… Un sang pur !

- Où est le mal ? lui demandais-je.

- Nul part… sauf peut-être le fait que tout le monde peut te déshabiller rapidement ! »

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules et il rit, sa bouche partant à la découverte de mon corps. Et tandis qu'il taquinait mes tétons de sa langue et de ses dents, je me félicitais d'avoir si bien manœuvrer. Alors que sa bouche merveilleuse suivait le chemin jusqu'à mon sexe et qu'il glissait le long du canapé pour se mettre à genoux entre mes cuisses, je bénis son innocence. Et quand enfin, il me suça, pour une fois depuis ma rupture avec Angus, je me sentis bien.

A suivre…

oOooOooOo

Et voilà la seconde partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et je vous remercie toutes/tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur.

A bientôt et désolée pour le retard ! Les examens ayant commencé, je suis un peu chamboulée


	3. La faute

**Troisième partie : **La faute

A partir du moment où notre 'couple' a commencé, l'alcool a décliné. Et je dus admettre que ce n'était pas un mal. Même si je n'en ressentais pas les effets, elle me minait. J'avais mal partout sans arrêt, mon humour était à chier et je me sentais fatigué. Maintenant, j'avais une autre manière d'oublier Angus. Cette manière était douce, avait un sourire tendre et deux yeux trop honnête pour son bien. Cette manière s'appelait Louis et prenait soin de moi, il faut le dire. Petits câlins le matin, petits câlins le midi, petits câlins le soir. J'en étais presque heureux. Presque, car au fond, mon cœur n'était qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Pendant un temps, je me berçais d'illusion en me disant que la vie avec Louis était bien et que, lorsque je pourrais enfin le posséder totalement (il refusait que nous allions jusqu'au bout), Angus s'effacerait de mon esprit.

Mais le jour de la première de mon spectacle, lorsque je m'approchais de mon petit groupe d'inviter d'honneur, le voir aux côtés de Sept me broya le cœur. J'eus cette envie folle de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer contre moi. J'eus l'envie qu'il me sourie comme il le faisait à cette traînée, qu'il me touche, qu'il me parle. Mais il ne le fit pas. Je me montrais jovial, souriant, accueillant. Et quand je les eus placé, je préférais me lancer dans l'observation de la pièce, dans l'observation de Louis, très exactement.

Il me suçait peut-être merveilleusement bien, mais il restait un crétin de pigeon. Un pigeon mignon, mais un pigeon quand même. Il était certain que je l'aimais, cet idiot.

Le pire, dans tout ça… C'était que je ne savais plus du tout ce que je ressentais.

******************

Ma pièce fut un vrai succès. Que dis-je ? Une réussite totale. Forcément, tous ce que je fais se transforme en or et l'or m'a remplis les poches. L'or de ces petits bourges idiots qui m'ont délaissés comme des lâches ! Et maintenant, ils font de mon théâtre une salle sans arrêt pleine. Ils se délectent du jeu brillant de mes acteurs, de ma pièce. Bon, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, mais je l'ai réalisée. Ce qui en fait MA pièce. Mais j'aurais du me douter que même ça, c'était trop beau. Un article a été publié et bien entendu, on s'est servi de mes deux meilleurs éléments pour me descendre. Les chiens !

_Scandale dans la troupe Zabini _

_Nombre d'entre nous ont été séduits par l'association de Louis Jassacour et Draco Potter-Malfoy, par leur complicité sur scène. On les disait amis, deux vrais frères ! Deux frères qui cachent bien leur jeu ! Jusqu'où peut-on pousser le talent de comédie lorsqu'on joue double jeu dans la vie ? C'est en effet avec surprise que nous avons surpris le jeune Louis grandement occupé avec Draco Potter-Malfoy !  
Une occupation horizontale, bien entendu…_

Et ça continuait comme ça tout le long de l'article. Sur le coup, pourtant, j'ai ressenti un puissant sentiment de jalousie. Ces abrutis de journalistes inventaient une relation entre Draco et Louis, mais il ne leur serait pas venu à l'esprit que c'était avec moi que couchait le jeune artiste ! Et pourquoi, d'abord ? Je n'allais peut-être pas avec son visage d'ange, contrairement à Draco…

Heureusement pour moi, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que j'étais ridicule. Suffisamment vite que pour appeler ma pauvre secrétaire avec une rage débordante dans la voix, si bien que la jeune femme arriva dans mon bureau en un temps record (oui, enfin, record pour elle ).

« Convoquez-moi l'ensemble de la presse ainsi que Draco Malfoy et Louis Jassacour ! Sur le champs !

-Oui Monsieur ! »

Et elle disparut en un instant. Sur le coup, dévorer de rage, j'arrachais la page que je jetais ensuite dans la cheminée. Ce n'était pas tant le scandale qui me dérangeait. Un scandale peut parfois tripler les ventes, quand on sait l'utiliser à son avantage. Non, ce qui me dérangeait, c'était que cela m'affectait. C'était que je ne voulais pas qu'on prétende que Louis était avec Draco. Je voulais qu'on dise qu'il était avec moi. Je voulais qu'on sache qu'il était à moi. Et uniquement à Moi !

Et ça, ça me rendait Malade !

« Monsieur Zabini ! fit soudain ma secrétaire, entrant. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Monsieur Potter-Malfoy…

-Je vous demande pardon ? demandais-je, cinglant.

-Je… je n'arrive pas à le joindre, il n'est pas chez lui. »

Je sentis une partie de moi s'enflammer.

« Bien… Vous avez déjà contacté la presse ?

-Non, Monsieur.

-Alors faites-le, triple andouille ! fis-je, renversant mon bureau. Et dites-leur de venir demain, huit heures précises. Sans cela, ils auront droit à la meilleure des caricatures sur les journalistes qu'on ait pu pondre ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !

-Ou…Oui, monsieur ! »

Elle partit en courant et je ne pus que shooter fort dans mon bureau renverser. Ma colère était immense. Contre Draco de ne pas être là, contre ce scandale et surtout contre moi. Mais bon sang, pourquoi cela m'affectait-il tant ? Pourquoi ?!

Il me fallut trois bouteilles de Whisky pour sombrer dans le sommeil et, ainsi, faire passer cette rage et cette interrogation dérangeante. Et cela me prit deux heures pour reprendre mes esprits. J'avais barré ma porte, pour qu'on ne me dérange pas et je n'avais pas prévu que cela aurait des conséquences imprévues. Comme le fait que Louis me rendrait visite et paniquerait face à ma porte définitivement clause. C'est ainsi que quand j'ouvris enfin la porte de mon cabinet, je le trouvais sur le pas de ma porte, effondré. Et j'en fus presque surpris.

« Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

Mon pigeon sursauta en me voyant et il se redressa d'un bon, l'air paniqué.

« Je… Je…, balbutia-t-il, tout gêné.

-Je quoi ? fis-je, agacé et impatient.

-Oh, je suis si désolé ! »

Et il eut l'affront de s'effondrer en pleurs et de se jeter sur moi. Ma réaction première fut de m'écarter pour qu'il tombe, mais je sus à l'instant que si je faisais ça, ça ne ferait qu'empirer alors je le laissais faire, non sans gronder. Voyant le regard de ma secrétaire, je décidais de rentrer, non sans lui lancer un regard signifiant clairement 'Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, espèce d'incapable !'. Je me félicitais d'avoir rangé mon bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte et refermais cette dernière après y avoir traîné un Louis aussi collant qu'un paquet de sangsues. Finalement, après un petit temps et beaucoup de persuasion, je finis par l'obliger à s'asseoir dans mon canapé. J'allais alors chercher deux verres d'alcool et je le forçais à avaler le sien cul sec. Il toussa un quart d'heure, mais cela le remit d'aplomb.

« Alors ? demandais-je, peut-être un peu durement. Quel est le problème ?

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec Draco, je te le jure ! s'écria-t-il, me faisant presque reculer de frayeur. Je ne suis même pas intéressé par lui. Ce n'est pas mon genre et je…

-Hola ! fis-je, levant la main pour le faire taire. Tu crois que je crois que tu m'as trompé avec Draco ? »

Il gigota sur place.

« Pourquoi te serais-tu enfermé, sinon ? »

Je mis un certain temps pour comprendre. Visiblement, mon pigeon était venu me voir pendant que je cuvais mon whisky. Et cet idiot c'était imaginé – parce qu'il faut être con pour croire ça – que je m'étais enfermé dans mon bureau, éploré de cette éventuelle trahison. Il fit un bon d'un mètre lorsque j'éclatais de rire.

« Toi ? Avec Draco ? lui dis-je, presque cynique. C'est bien la dernière des rumeurs que je croirais, mon pauvre ! »

Je vis à son expression qu'il était choqué par mes manières et je me fis plus doux.

« Non seulement Draco est bien trop amoureux de son cher Harry, mais en plus, j'ai confiance en toi… »

A tous les coups, cette phrase marche !

« Tu… Tu as confiance en moi ? Mais alors….

-Je me suis enfermé dans mon bureau parce que j'étais fatigué et que j'ai dormi un peu dans mon sofa. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu tes appels. Ni plus ni moins.

-Oh… »

Ce Oh m'emplit de bonheur. Il exprimait à lui seul la honte de Louis.

« Quand à cette rumeur, dés demain matin, nous y mettrons fin.

-Demain ? me demanda-t-il.

-Demain matin, huit heures. Surtout, ne sois pas en retard, viens même en avance.

-Heu… D'accord. Mais… Comment allons-nous… ?

-J'organise une conférence de presse. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, mais je me dois d'aller investir la maison des Potter-Malfoy pour les avertir de cette invitation. »

Et je me levais pour donner plus de poids à mon affirmation.

« Oh, fit Louis, l'air toujours aussi gêné. Je comprends. Je vais te laisser. »

J'eus un sourire et, avant de le laisser partir, le saisit par la taille pour le coller contre moi.

« Tu reviens ce soir ? lui demandais-je. J'ai envie de te voir… »

Louis cligna des yeux et sourit.

« D'accord, dit-il. Vers quelle heure ?

-Mhmm… Je te préviendrais par hiboux… Ce sera peut-être tard.

-D'accord. A ce soir. »

Et il me donna un petit baiser qui me laissa sur ma faim. La vérité, c'était que si je n'avais pas eu tellement peur de ne pas mettre la main sur ces abrutis de Potter-Malfoy, je l'aurais étalé sur mon bureau !

******************

J'ai squatté la maison des Potter-Malfoy toute la journée, toujours en espérant qu'ils allaient rentrer avant le lendemain. Et ce crétin d'Elfe de maison qui piaillait à mes oreilles parce que 'vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là sans l'accord de mes maîtres, Monsieur'. Je t'en foutrais, moi, des accords ! Je me suis péniblement retenu de ne pas lui faire griller la tête dans la cheminée et quand, enfin, nos deux tourtereaux sont arrivés, je leur ai ordonné de venir le lendemain au plus vite pour régler cette affaire. Draco s'est foutu de ma gueule. Il pense que je suis amoureux de Louis… Quelle idiotie ! Moi ? Amoureux de cette larve, de ce pigeon ? Non, il est tout juste bon à me sucer et rien d'autre.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait, lorsque nous nous sommes vu le soir même, dans mon bureau. Y'a pas à dire, il a un talent incroyable pour ça ! C'est mieux que son don pour la comédie, il suce aussi bien qu'il joue. Un vrai pro ! Et ça fait un bien fou, surtout ! Pendant le temps que ça dure (c'est toujours trop court à mon goût… J'aimerai que le plaisir dure des heures, mais mon corps finit toujours par me trahir !), je ne pense à rien et cela me fait du bien. J'en serais presque reconnaissant à cet abruti. Mais bon… Presque !

Toujours est-il que ce soir là, couché dans mon sofa, Louis entre mes jambes, je caressais son dos, l'air pensif, tout en buvant un verre de whisky. Je le savourais paisiblement et je regardais dans le vide, parfaitement détendu, quand il fit la première erreur depuis le début de notre 'association'.

« Tu aimerais venir chez moi, un jour ? »

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagit. Il a fallu le temps que cela aille jusqu'au cerveau et quand c'est arrivé, que j'en comprenne le sens. Mais une fois que je l'eus interprété, je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas le jeter en bas du fauteuil.

« Non », lui répondis-je avec franchise.

Je vis sur son visage un air peiné. Il s'écarta légèrement et je le ramenais d'un mouvement d'épaule.

« Ne sois pas vexé, lui dis-je. Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne se fera jamais, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, _pour l'instant_. On est bien comme ça… Pourquoi vouloir faire évoluer les choses alors que tous se passe bien ? Autant attendre, laisser les choses venir… Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il me regarda d'une manière étrange puis sourit.

« Oui… Oui, tu as raison. »

Et il se réinstalla contre moi, l'air pensif. Je ne sus trop pour quelle raison, j'eus soudainement bien froid… Cette nuit là, je ne l'ai même pas laissé dormir.

Ce fut le lendemain matin que je réalisais que j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Non seulement parce que Louis s'entendait à merveille avec Potter (manquait plus que ça ! Deux cons entre eux !) mais en plus, parce que je compris que mon pigeon ne se laisserait pas pigeonner indéfiniment.

« Une question pour monsieur Jassacour. Vous regardez les Potter-Malfoy fixement depuis le début de la conférence. Est-ce de l'amour ou de la jalousie ? »

Mon petit Louis rougit, mais je gardais personnellement un contrôle de moi-même parfait. J'eus beaucoup plus de mal, quand il répondit.

« Ce… ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, balbutia-t-il. C'est juste que… Il y a tant d'amour entre eux… Je les envie tout en les admirant… J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'un jour, j'aurai droit à autant de complicité avec l'homme qui habite mon cœur… »

Complicité… Amour… Tant de chose que je ne pouvais lui donner car tous cela était encore entre les mains d'Angus, mon cher et aimé Angus. Tant de chose que j'eus le désir de lui donner, sur le moment même, juste avant de me traité d'idiot. Je ne savais pas combien cette insulte était vraie, à ce moment là.

******************

Le temps a passé, lentement. Le théâtre, fort de son succès, me fit gagner plus d'argent que je ne l'imaginais, plus que je n'avais osé l'espérer. Mon casino fut de nouveau bien fréquenté et cela me satisfaisait plus que tout. Pourtant, il était dit que ma vie ne pouvait être paisible. Après les ennuis d'argent vinrent les ennuis d'amant. Louis m'invitait sans arrêt. Au restaurant, chez lui… Mais je ne voulais pas que nous soyons vu en publique. Non pas que j'ai honte de sortir avec lui, mais si Angus l'apprenait ? Et s'il croyait que je ne l'aimais plus ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que ma relation avec Louis se sache. Jamais ! Je n'étais qu'à une seule personne… Et j'avais du mal à ne pas crier son nom lorsque je jouissais grâce à mon pigeon. Mais je me retenais. Difficilement, mais sûrement.

Mais les problèmes avec Louis s'aggravèrent. Nous finîmes par avoir une violente dispute et je terminais la soirée avec ma bouteille de whisky. Ou plutôt mes. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, cette dispute me fit plus de mal que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais. Plus même que je ne l'aurais cru.

Et ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle, le lendemain, je ne pus rester de glace en voyant Louis. Il avait l'air si misérable qu'une partie de moi eut cette envie irrationnelle d'aller près de lui, de le prendre dans mes bras et de le supplier de me pardonner. Cette partie de moi avait envie de lui dire des choses gentilles. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Et cela me plongea dans une colère noire. Non, je ne l'aimais pas ! Non, non, non et NON !

Ainsi, plutôt que d'être gentil… Je fus un monstre ! Je passais mon temps à hurler sur mes comédiens et plus exactement, sur Louis. Et lui n'arrangeait rien. Plus je lui criais dessus, plus il commettait d'erreurs et plus il commettait d'erreur, plus j'avais envie de l'écraser, de lui faire payer cette envie que j'avais de le réconforter, de lui faire payer cet attachement que j'avais pour lui.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas prit en compte le facteur Malfoy. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvais la tête en bas, effondré de l'autre côté de la salle. Cet abruti m'avait propulsé de l'autre côté de la salle, par magie. Fou de rage, je hurlais à la pause et je m'en fus dans mon bureau. J'y ai massacré mon bureau pendant un long moment, non sans affoner (NdA : Argot Belge : Boire cul sec) une bouteille ou deux. Quand j'entendis un coup à la porte de mon bureau, je rangeais en un coup de baguette le foutoir que j'avais mit et m'installais à mon bureau, non sans avoir rafraîchit mon allène.

« OUI ? », criais-je d'une voix froide.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer un Draco que je ne pensais pas revoir. Un Draco a l'expression froide, déterminée… Un Draco qui était autrefois mangemort.

« Salut, dit-il. Ça va ?

-C'est pour me poser des questions idiotes que tu es venu ? » demandais-je, mes cheveux ébouriffés tombant devant mon visage.

Draco ne répondit pas et alla s'installer devant moi, droit comme un i.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

« Pour qui je me prends ? répétais-je, déstabilisé.

-Tu as du mal à comprendre la question, Zabini ou ton cerveau s'est mis en pause ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends comme réponse.. »

D'un mouvement souple et habile, le blond se releva et appuya ses deux mains sur mon bureau, l'air menaçant.

« Comment peux-tu, en toute connaissance de cause, faire souffrir quelqu'un comme Louis ? »

Mon expression passa de la surprise à la froideur.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, lui répondis-je.

-Ça me regarde car son jeu en souffre ! Et si son jeu en souffre, c'est tout le théâtre qui souffre ! »

Je détournais la tête. Ce con avait raison et je le savais.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Zabini ! cria presque Draco. Réponds-moi ! »

Je serrais les dents avec obstination. Plutôt crever que de répondre à cet idiot ! Plutôt que d'avouer mes fautes ! Plutôt que d'avouer ce que je ne voulais pas avouer. Même à moi ! Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, Draco monta à moitié sur le bureau, me saisit par le col et me donna un coup de poing magistral dans la figure. Il me lâcha et je tombais sur le sol.

« Tu réponds où tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! me cria Draco en bondissant pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! criais-je, lui donnant à mon tour un coup de poing. Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy ! Nous ne sommes plus Mangemorts, tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner !

- Oooh si, je peux encore t'en donner, Zabini ! cria Draco en me frappant encore. Ne crois pas que je me suis ramolli avec le mariage car je te prouverais volontiers que je suis toujours un tueur ! Dis-moi ou je te fais passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Le visage de Draco, sa baguette sur ma tempe et sa main pressée contre ma gorge me démontra que le blond ne plaisantait pas du tout. Ses yeux gris parfois rieurs parfois passionnés étaient redevenus ces deux perles grises aussi froides qu'un iceberg et meurtrières qu'une avalanche. Je tremblais. Il fallait que je mente… Que je dise n'importe quoi. Si je lui avouais tous, il allait me tuer. J'en étais certain. Aussi décidais-je de sauver ma peau de la manière la plus mielleuse qui soit !

« Nous sommes des Mangemorts ! dis-je. Peut-être pas dans la forme, mais bien dans le fond. Ton comportement le prouve ! Comment veux-tu que je m'engage avec quelqu'un comme Louis en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, je le blesserai… »

Je m'étonnais moi-même de mes talents de comédien ! Draco perdit son air mangemorien et se bougea pour s'asseoir au sol.

« C'est ça qui te fait peur ? »

Bien que difficilement, je hochais de la tête.

« C'est stupide ! dit-il. Je suis un ancien Mangemort et pas le plus tendre, tu le sais.. Et pourtant, je vis avec un être qui, s'il n'est pas totalement innocent, est malgré tout tellement plongé dans l'univers du… 'bon côté' qu'il est étonnant qu'on ne se dispute pas plus ! »

Je poussais un soupir, heureux d'être parvenu à mes fins. Et je continuais ma comédie.

« Mais il semble si… pure… si innocent !

-Il ne l'est pas, dit Draco. Ce n'est qu'une image, crois-moi ! J'avais cette impression aussi, avec Harry. Mais c'est uniquement parce que nous ne le sommes pas. Parle-lui de toi. Explique-lui pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Mais ne le repousse pas. C'est avec ce comportement que tu le feras souffrir… »

Je baissais la tête, comme pour montrer que j'en étais désolé. La vérité, c'était que je me demandais en quoi ça me concernait qu'il souffre… Je m'en foutais, de ce pigeon. Complètement ! Et pourtant…

« Écoute, me dit Draco. À Pâques, Harry organise une sorte de… petit séjour. Il a pensé à t'y inviter ainsi que Louis… Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ce moment pour raconter ton problème à Louis et pour essayer de voir ce que peut donner une vie de tous les jours avec lui ? Bien sûr, ce n'est que deux semaines, mais… ça pourrait t'aider… »

Un séjour chez les amoureux transit avec Louis ? Pourquoi pas… J'hochais de la tête.

« C'est d'accord, dit-il. Je demanderai à Louis s'il est d'accord tout à l'heure…

-Et profites-en pour t'excuser ! »

M'excuser ? Plutôt crever ! Je feintais de rougir et me relevais, aidant le blond à faire de même. Pourtant, il avait raison. Je devais arranger les choses avec Louis. Aussi horrible que cela soit… J'avais besoin de lui.

Je vais le faire tout de suite, dis-je. C'est congé, cet après-midi… »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit.

« Bien ! dit-il. Alors je vais rentrer de ce pas chez moi ! »

C'est ça, ouais… Va t'envoyer en l'air !

Je hochais de la tête.

« Tu pourrais juste aller l'annoncer aux autres ? Et demandé à Louis de venir ? Je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller avec mon visage défoncé par tes poings… »

Draco se mordit la lèvre tout en regardant ma joue rougie et ma lèvre éclatée.

« D'accord, dit-il. Bien que je ne dois pas être mieux…

-Tu as l'arcade sourcilière un peu écorchée et tu auras sans doute un œil au beurre noir, mais ça va…

-Dans ce cas, j'y vais maintenant… Avant que ça ne devienne pire… », me dit le blond, grimaçant.

Et sans attendre, il quitta la salle. Il fallut peu de temps avant que Louis n'arrive, d'un pas lent et hésitant. Quand il vit mon visage, pourtant, il eut un instant l'air surpris et je vis dans son corps tendu qu'il avait envie de venir vers moi, de me prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois, pourtant, ce fut moi qui ne parvins pas à rester indifférent. Ce fut cette partie de moi qui était si gentille qui s'approcha de Louis et se mit à genoux devant lui pour ensuite serrer sa taille. Et ce fut cette partie de moi qui enfouit son visage dans le ventre de Louis, murmurant un 'pardon' étouffer. Je ne savais pas si je m'excusais d'avoir été cruel avec lui ou si je le suppliais de me pardonner parce que je savais que je n'avais pas fini de le faire souffrir. Et mine de rien, ça me faisait mal d'y penser.

******************

Le temps passa, lentement, partagé entre le théâtre et Louis. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je fus plus attentionné envers lui que jamais. J'avais de la tendresse, pour lui. Et je commençais à me rendre compte que ce que je ressentais était proche de l'amour. Pas de l'amour en lui-même car je pensais toujours à Angus, mais une sorte d'amour qui le rendait précieux en mes yeux. Si j'étais toujours dépendant d'Angus, je tenais également beaucoup à Louis. Il avait une manière de me réconforter, de me faire oublier la douleur du passé. Pourtant, quand j'étais contre lui, bien installé, quelque chose me dérangeait, quelque chose faisait que je ne pouvais pas lui donner l'amour qu'il désirait tant.

Mon amour pour Angus, peut-être ? Je l'ignorais et je comptais sur les vacances pâques pour m'éclairer, Vacances qui arrivèrent très vite. Et nous nous y rendîmes, ensembles. Nous étions les premiers à arriver, ce qui me réjouissait. Je ne voulais pas avoir à dire bonjour à Sept et Angus… Je préférais qu'ils le fassent. A notre arrivée, nous eûmes droit à une scène des plus… touchante des deux Potter-Malfoy, mais très vite, Draco trouva une excuse bidon pour m'éloigner.

« Franchement, Draco, les potions ! dis-je, alors que nous descendions au sous-sol. Tu aurais pu trouver meilleure excuse ! »

- Je sais, dit le blond. Mais Harry et Louis l'ont cru, c'est l'important… »

Je ricanais.

« C'est l'avantage d'être avec une personne naïve, dis-je.

- Pas si naïve que ça, dit le blond. Louis me semble un peu plus… Rebelle.

- J'avais remarqué, oui, répondis-je, repensant au semblant de rébellions que mon amant avait manifesté, après quelques blagues avec nos hôtes. Mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas… J'ai moins de difficulté à lui parler de moi, ainsi… »

Draco hocha de la tête et me mena jusqu'au laboratoire haute gamme de la cave.

« Et bien, fis-je en regardant les plans de travails polis et les nombreuses étagère de livres, ingrédients et fioles. On ne se refuse rien !

-Ce ne serait pas une bonne maison de sorcier sans laboratoire !

-Bien entendu ! Alors ? Pourquoi cette mystérieuse manigance pour m'amener ici ? »

-La juge, dit Draco. Tu ne sais rien sur elle ? »

Et voilà que je jouais les informateurs. Pourtant, sans me plaindre, je répondis à toutes les questions que me posait Draco, le renseignant sur tous ce qu'il désirait savoir sur cette peste qui nous menait la vie dure, à nous, les anciens mangemorts. Nous remontâmes quand Sirius Black et Remus Lupin arrivèrent et j'admirais encore le physique des deux hommes. Ils étaient beaux, mais aussi inaccessible, cela se voyait dans leurs yeux. Rapidement, une ambiance bon enfant s'installa, bien que je ressentisse une pointe de jalousie quand Sirius Black fit mine de vouloir séduire Louis. Ce sentiment m'étonna, mais je le repoussais de force.

Les suivants à arriver me plongèrent dans un émoi qui me montra que, même si je tenais à Louis, ce n'était rien, par rapport à Angus. Je le regardais, lui, si beau, avec ses longs cheveux brun ondulé, son regard noble et séducteur et je dus me retenir pour ne pas gémir. J'avais envie de lui, je le sentais, le savais. Et tous le temps passer avec Louis ne comptait pas. Seul lui m'importait. Mais je restais serein et je parvins à ne pas le dévorer des yeux, ni à essayer de parler avec lui. A la place, je me mêlais à tous, sauf à Sept et lui. Je préférais rester éloigner, pour ne pas mêler à cela une gêne quelconque à la soirée, mais surtout, pour ne pas tuer Sept et violer Angus.

Pour oublier cette envie, le soir venu, je m'enivrais avec les autres, mais cette fois fut différente. Cette fois, je me surpris à être passionné avec Louis. L'alcool me faisait réagir bizarre. Une heure avant, je regardais Angus et Sept avec froideur…Là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher Louis, de lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille… Je ne remarquais même pas l'arrivée de Neville et Severus, trop occupé que j'étais à m'approprier mon amant. A le séduire, comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et chaque signe de trouble m'enchantait, chaque rougissement, chaque frisson me poussait à en vouloir un autre. Lorsque Potter nous envoya au lit, je ne pus tenir et je ne fis qu'une bouchée de mon cher pigeon qui n'en était plus un.

Cette nuit là, je le dévêtis et je ne pensais pas à mon plaisir, mais au sien. Saoul, je m'enivrais cette fois de sa peau, de son goût, de ses cris. Et quand il me supplia de venir en lui, quand je m'enfonçais en lui, je compris que quoi que je dise et quoi que je fasse, je l'aimais, vraiment.

Si je m'en étais souvenu le lendemain, j'aurais sans doute eu moins de problème.

******************

Il faut dire que le lendemain, trop de surprises arrivèrent. D'abord, l'annonce du bébé des Potter-Malfoy. Cela me fit un choc, mais j'en ressentis du bonheur, pour eux. Je n'aimais pas les enfants et je n'ai jamais souhaité en avoir, mais je dus admettre que je les enviais de ce bonheur. Et de cet aveu, je compris que j'enviais bien plus de chose que je ne croyais avant. Leur bonheur, précisément, était quelque chose que je désirais. Voir leurs yeux brillant d'amour, leur joie de se retrouver et maintenant, celle d'avoir un enfant. J'étais jaloux d'eux, plus encore que eux, ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble. Moi, Angus m'avait filé entre les doigts.

Et Angus fut la seconde surprise. Alors que tous se réjouissaient du futur bambin, que sa propre femme – qui était enceinte – discutait avec Hermione Weasley de poupons, que Louis parlait avec un Ron encore sous le choc, Angus s'approcha de moi, pour me parler. Il me demanda de sortir, dans le jardin et j'hésitais. Je regardais Louis et je fus en colère contre moi-même d'avoir fait cela. Je sortis en sa compagnie et nous marchâmes un peu à l'extérieur.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? » me demanda-t-il.

Que répondre à cela ? Un oui ? Un non ? J'hésitais avant d'oser formuler une réponse.

« Non, mentis-je à moitié. Je ne t'en veux plus. »

Il garda le silence un moment.

« Ah, fit-il. Tant mieux. »

Je perçus une sorte de tension et je lui lançais un regard perplexe. Il ne répondit que par une expression indifférente.

« Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il, la voix presque dur. Ce Louis ? »

Je fus encore plus étonné. Etait-ce de la jalousie, que j'entendais ? Je pris le risque de considérer que oui.

« Oui, lui répondis-je. Bien entendu, que je l'aime. Je ne serais pas ici avec lui, sinon… »

Quelque chose d'étrange s'éveilla en moi, mais cela fut étouffé par la réaction d'Angus.

« Je vois, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Tu m'as donc effacé de ta vie ?

-Non, répondis-je. Disons juste que j'ai tourné la page. »

Cela sembla lui faire un choc et, retenant un sourire sadique, je tournais les talons pour rentrer.

« Les deux amoureux sont redescendus, dis-je. Nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je rentrai, jubilant en moi-même.

******************

Ce fut après une conversation au sujet des grossesses masculine que je compris pourquoi Angus avait semblé si choqué. J'étais parti me débarbouiller un peu lorsqu'il monta lui aussi. Il entra dans ma chambre, peu soucieux de mon torse nu et de mon air surpris. Je lui lançais pourtant un regard surpris.

« Angus ? fis-je.

-Je ne compte plus, pour toi ? » me demanda-t-il, l'air dur.

Un frisson me parcourut le dos et je tentais de garder la tête froide.

« Tu sais bien que si…

-Mais moins que lui, c'est ça ? »

Je me figeais. Que répondre à ça ? Je ne sais pas comment il interpréta mon silence, mais, soudainement, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Et ce baiser me fit gémir, car j'en avais eu tellement envie. Je lui répondis, avec une force qui me surprit. J'avais envie de lui, tout autant qu'avant. Si ce n'est plus. Il s'écarta pourtant et il me regarda avec un sourire qui chassa de mon esprit toute chose.

« Tu n'est qu'à moi ! » me dit-il.

Et je ne pus que hocher de la tête. Oui, j'étais à lui. Et je le lui gémis quand il commença à m'embrasser. Je lui gémis quand il enleva mon pantalon et le sien. Et tandis que nous faisions l'amour, dans le lit que je partageais normalement avec Louis, je le lui criais, bénissant l'insonorisation de la chambre. Je sentais son corps nu sur le mien, si lourd, si doux… Et je grondais, m'accrochant aux draps sous-moi, me laissant faire avec une sorte de plaisir extatique. Et quand je jouis sous ses coups de boutoir et qu'il vint en moi, je lui dis encore, dans un cri rauque :

« Je suis à toi ».

Jamais je ne m'étais autant trompé de ma vie.

A suivre…


	4. La lumière

**Quatrième partie : La lumière**

On ne peut pas dire que je me sentais bien dans mes baskets. Loin de là… Après le sexe et le plaisir, la culpabilité m'envahit. Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de lui céder ? Bien sûr, j'aimais Angus et je voulais le récupérer, mais… Et Sept ? Sept qui était enceinte !!! Et Louis ? Merlin, Louis ! Qu'allais-je lui dire ?

_Rien pour l'instant ! Ce n'est qu'un peu de sexe, rien de bien grave ! Si tu parles à Louis de ce que tu viens de faire, tu le perdras ! Or, si comme tu le penses, Angus veut jouer Double Jeu, au moins, tu auras une bouée de secours derrière !_

Cette simple pensée me rassura. C'était vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de vivre une relation sexuelle avec Angus, une relation secrète… Sexuelle… Non, pas que sexuel, amoureuse également ! Oui, j'avais de l'amour pour Angus… N'est-ce pas ? Je regardais l'homme à côté de moi… Ses longs cheveux, ses yeux magnifiques, son visage froid et son âme identique à la mienne… Oui, je l'aimais. Nous nous ressemblions tellement ! Nous savions ce que nous voulions et pour les autres… Bah, les autres ! Peu importe !

Dés les premières minutes, nous parlâmes de ce qu'il convenait de faire et Angus me fit promettre de garder cette relation secrète. D'abord à cause du bébé de Sept… Il ne fallait pas la perturbée, la pauvre avait déjà perdu un enfant et ne supporterais pas une seconde fausse couche ! Ensuite, parce que Louis était un de mes meilleurs acteurs et il serait dommage de le perdre !

Ainsi commença notre double relation. Draco était au courrant et nous avions eu droit à un sermon, mais rien ne pouvait nous empêcher, Angus et moi, de nous voir… La relation commença par de petites balades à l'extérieur, balades tous sauf innocentes ! Et quand les vacances de Pâques se finirent, elles se poursuivirent dans mon bureau, le soir. J'eus du mal à faire croire à Louis que je voulais travailler sur la comptabilité de mes affaires, mais après quelques insistances, il me laissa en paix. Il nous laissa en paix ! Angus et moi nous retrouvions tous les soirs et chaque soir, nous faisions l'amour dans mon canapé, dans ce même canapé où j'avais eu Louis, pour la première fois. Et si cela m'arracha les premières quelques vagues d'angoisse et de culpabilité, rapidement, je n'y pensais plus. Je me laissais envahir par Angus et son magnétisme, Angus et sa beauté, son amour… Ou ce que je croyais être son amour…

Car le temps passait et pas une fois, il ne parlait de révéler à nos compagnons respectifs ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Cela restait secret, tabou, caché par la porte verrouillée de mon bureau… Et peut-être cela aurait-il pu continuer si je n'avais pas trop joué avec le feu… Si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot… mais d'un autre côté, c'était cette relation qui était idiote…

******************

La vie Théâtrale était elle aussi bousculée par les ennuis de Draco. D'abord son procès pour obtenir la garde de Rose, sa demi-soeur, entrecoupé par les attentats à l'encontre de son époux… Tout cela n'avait pas aidé énormément, mais cela empira lorsqu'il se rendit un jour dans mon bureau.

« Blaise, me dit-il, en s'installant élégamment devant moi. Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement… »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Si c'est encore pour t'absenter, Draco, je t'ai déjà dit non ! Le procès est terminé, maintenant et tu…

-Ce n'est pas pour m'absenter », me coupa le blond, l'expression neutre.

Je sus à l'instant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas me plaire !

« Alors pour quelle raison ? »

Il laissa planer un long silence avant de dire :

« Je démissionne… »

Pendant un instant, je restais interpellé. Il quoi ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Pas lui ! Pas mon meilleur acteur !!

« Tu quoi ? fis-je d'une voix un peu aigue.

-Je démissionne, répéta-t-il. On m'a fait une proposition d'embauche que je ne peux pas refuser… Pas dans notre situation et…

-C'est quoi ? l'interrompis-je. C'est quoi, ce travail ?

-Procureur, me répond-il. D'une certaine manière. Disons que je suis engagé pour surveiller la juge et m'opposer à son jugement si j'estime que l'affaire est mal jugée… »

Je me frottais l'arrête du nez pendant quelques secondes.

« Bien entendu, dis-je. Une bonne proposition se présente et on laisse tomber le petit boulot !

-Non, ce n'est pas…

-C'est exactement ça ! cinglais-je.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas ! s'énerva Draco. Avec la guerre que nous menons contre la juge, ma position sera plus que bienvenue et…

-Oh, je t'en prie, Draco, c'est TA guerre contre la juge et non la nôtre !

-Et alors ? demanda le blond, l'air mauvais, soudainement. Sous prétexte que c'est Ma guerre mais que ça ne t'arrange pas, je devrais t'obéir. Chacun son bonheur, Blaise ! Le mien est menacé par cette juge, le tien par Angus ! »

Je restais un instant silencieux, malgré la colère qui me rongeait.

« Très bien, lui dis-je. Je me le tiens pour dit, Malfoy, tu peux partir, on se passera de toi ! »

Draco releva fièrement la tête et tourna les talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'avachissais dans mon siège. C'était la catastrophe ! Draco était de loin l'acteur le plus aimer, le plus aduler de la bande ! S'il partait, mes affaires risquaient de baisser… Elles qui se portaient Enfin bien !

Un coup frappé à la porte me fit sursauter et je vis Louis entrer d'un pas hésitant.

« Tu viens me dire que tu t'en vas, toi aussi ? lui demandais-je, mal luné.

-Non, répondit Louis. Je viens voir comment tu vas…

-Comment diable crois-tu que j'aille ? m'écriais-je en me levant. Draco et toi êtes mes meilleurs acteurs ! Vous formez la paire idéale ! Un de parti, dix de retrouvés, dit le dicton, mais je crains que dans le cas de Draco, ce ne soit pas valable ! »

Louis demeura silencieux avant de venir s'asseoir à la place que venait de laisser Draco.

« Alors il vaut mieux commencer à chercher tout de suite, dit-il. Il existe de très bons acteurs… J'en connais quelques-uns, si tu veux, je peux les contacter… »

Je soupirais un long moment tout en me rasseyant, hochant de la tête.

« Fais donc, lui dis-je. Je vais consulter plusieurs dossiers, pour ma part… Je resterais tard, ce soir… »

Je vis son regard s'assombrir légèrement, mais il hocha de la tête et se leva, s'éloignant. A la dernière minute, je le rappelais.

« Je vais travailler tard, mais ça ne t'oblige pas à partir tout de suite, tu sais ? »

Il eut aussitôt un sourire ravi qui, étrangement, me serra le cœur. Peut-être parce que je savais que j'allais bientôt le lui effacer pour toujours…

******************

Un dicton Moldus dit que tous les secrets finissent par se savoir un jour. Le mien, comme tous les autres, se devaient d'être révélé. Ce soir là, j'avais prétexté un classement de dossier d'acteur pour éloigner Louis de mon Bureau. Et ce soir là, comme bien des soirs, Angus m'avait rejoins. Nous avions parler fort peu avant de nous retrouver collé l'un à l'autre, à nous embrasser tandis que nos mains enlevaient nos vêtements. Nos corps n'avaient basculé dans le sofa qu'après avoir enlevé chaque habit, nous laissant ainsi nu et désireux de l'autre. Bien que j'eus une quelconque culpabilité pour Louis, pas un instant, je ne pensais à lui dans nos débats. Je me laissais prendre par Angus avec passion et j'adorais ça.

Et ce soir là, comme chaque soir, je le laissais me posséder avec fougue, l'encourageant par des cris, des gémissements, des suppliques voir des insultes. La culpabilité était bonne parfois et elle l'était justement à ce moment là. Tandis que je sentais le torse musclé de mon amant contre mon dos, que ses ongles me griffaient les hanches dans la force qu'il mettait à me tirer vers lui, tandis que ses cheveux chatouillaient mes épaules et mon dos et que je me laissais faire avec dévotion, j'oubliais tout, jusqu'à mon nom.

Pourtant ce soir là, je me laissais envahir avec plus de difficulté. Louis avait été étrange, toute la journée. Comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Mais je devais me tromper, sans aucun doute… Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais du me répéter alors que ce pauvre Angus me préparait et s'étonnait de voir que j'étais moins chaud que d'habitude. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, bien entendu. L'effet Angus pouvait être légèrement repoussé, mais pas longtemps. Il me fit jouir ce soir là avec un brio qui dépassa toute ses performances. Et lorsqu'il me tomba dessus, sans force et que je m'abandonnais dans le canapé sans me soucier du poids de son corps sur le mien, j'étais encore engourdi par la satisfaction d'un orgasme hors du commun.

Jusqu'au moment où je levais la tête. Jusqu'au moment où mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Les siens… Ces deux perles grises remplie de larmes. Et son visage, son si beau visage, crispé, déchirer par une souffrance intense… Il portait ce jour là des vêtements neufs. De beaux vêtements. Et je sus à l'instant que c'était pour moi qu'il les avait achetés. Combien de repas avait-il sacrifié pour s'offrir ce nouveau pantalon noir qui moulait si bien ses jambes ? Combien de petits boulots pour cette chemise de soie ? Et ses chaussures ? Ses chaussures bien cirées ? Qu'avait-il fait pour les acheter, pour me faire plaisir ? Ce fut quand il tourna les talons en pleures que je compris. Aussi con que je sois… Il fallait ça pour que j'ouvre les yeux ! Il fallait ça pour que je m'aperçoive de combien je l'aimais ! Mon Louis, mon tendre Louis !! Mon si gentil Louis ? Limace ? Pigeon ? Non, c'était mon cœur que je venais de faire partir en courant, face à cette vue de moi, couché sous un Angus qui venait de prendre son pied. Un Angus qui se redressait, lui aussi ayant vu Louis.

« Je ferais mieux de partir, je crois », dit-il.

Je fus incapable de lui répondre. Je ne regardais que ces portes ouvertes par lesquelles était parti mon Louis. Mon adorable Louis. J'entendis Angus se lancer un sort de nettoyage puis se rhabiller. Puis il partit, lui aussi, par la cheminée. Mais je ne faisais que fixer la porte. J'eus le courage de me lever pour me vêtir et juste au moment où, sous le choc, je fermais ma chemise, quelqu'un d'autre entra par la porte. Quelqu'un qui me fit peur, dans sa colère. Quelqu'un que je ne croyais pas aussi impressionnant. Je sentis mes membres se tétaniser face à ses yeux émeraude qui envoyaient des éclairs, face à la magie qui suintait de son corps, fissurant le sol en dessous de lui.

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? s'écria le brun, tout en me regardant, sa rage me percutant de plein fouet. Comment ? »

Je crois que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il fit. Que j'ai répondu ou garder le silence, peu importe. Il l'aurait fait quand même. Je n'eus de toute façon aucune envie de l'en empêcher. Je crois que j'avais envie qu'il le fasse. J'avais envie que le grand Harry Potter me frappe. Qu'il me frappe à mort car je ne pouvais pas le faire. Et je fus content quand son poing et sa magie percutèrent mon visage, m'envoyant une longue et sourde douleur dans tous le visage. Je fus content quand il me roua de coup si fort que je sentis mon bras céder d'une seule pression. Et je ne criais pas. Je pleurais et souriais, parce que je le méritais. Et c'était tellement bon d'être puni. Je voulais tellement être puni. Je voulais souffrir plus encore que Louis, pour me faire payer ! Je devais payer.

Je devais payer pour ma cruauté, pour ma méchanceté. Pour avoir insulter des hommes et des femmes que j'aimais, des amis auxquels en fait, je tenais. Et je devais payer pour Louis. Pour avoir mit dans ses yeux cette lueur de douleur et dans son cœur cette faille qui ne se refermerait jamais. Mon bras cassé ? Un coup de baguette et c'était réglé. Mon nez en sang ? Pareil. Mes côtes fêlée ? Pareil ! Je voulais juste tellement que Harry, le Grand Harry Potter me tue. Car je ne méritais que cela, pour avoir fait mal à Louis. A la seule personne que j'aimais vraiment… Angus ? Une illusion, rien qu'une illusion. Il n'y avait que Louis, dans mon cœur. Et parce que j'étais trop con, je l'avais perdu. Je l'avais perdu pour toujours, je le savais.

Je tombais au sol et je laissais Harry Potter me frapper encore. J'entendis un cri et Potter fut soudainement éloigné. J'ouvrais deux yeux pleins de larmes et je vis Draco le ceinturant, essayant de l'empêcher de continuer. Il lui dit quelque chose qui le calma aussitôt et Potter me regarda. Il y avait de la pitié et de la colère, dans son regard. Je crus un instant que le saint Potter allait revenir, qu'il allait s'agenouiller et me demander pardon. Mais il dut comprendre que s'il le faisait, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. Alors à la place, il tourna les talons et il partit, me laissant seul avec Draco. Celui-ci me fixa aussi.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu », me dit-il.

Que répondre à ça ? Tu as raison, Draco, je suis lamentable… Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, je suis désolé… Non, je ne pouvais pas dire ça à Draco. Il ne ferait que s'énerver d'avantage. Et je ne méritais pas de pardon. Alors je ne répondis rien. Il me regarda puis tourna les talons.

« Attends un peu avant de venir à la maison… Harry pourrait te tuer et si ce n'est pas lui, alors ce sera moi. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il claqua la porte. Il me laissa là, le visage en sang, le bras cassé, les côtes fêlées, des hématomes pleins le torse et du sang venant d'une plaie sur mon épaule coulant sur mon torse et sur mon ventre. Etrangement, je ne bougeais pas non plus. J'ai fixé la porte par laquelle étaient parti l'homme que j'aimais et deux amis auxquels je tenais plus que je ne le croyais. Je ne bougeais pas. Je regardais juste en face de moi.

Ce fut tout ce que je fis pendant trois jours. Trois longs jours à fixer la porte. Trois longs jours, immobile. A réfléchir, à me maudire. Aveuglé par la souffrance et par mon désir de récupérer Angus, je m'étais transformé en un être abjecte, égoïste et sans cœur. La moindre parcelle de bonheur me rendait malade et tout bon sentiment me dégoûtait. Je m'étais servi de Louis et j'avais été trop bête que pour me rendre compte des sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi misérable. Je m'endormais parfois, sur mon carrelage froid et je rêvais du regard déchiré de Louis, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, je me demandais où il était, comment il allait, avec qui il était…

Mais je n'avais aucune réponse. Et je me sentais si mal que j'aurais aimé mourir là. Seulement, après trois jours… Ce ne fut pas la mort qui entra. Ce fut pire. De tous mes amis, il fallait que ce soit elle qui vienne. Il fallait que ce soit ses jambes galbées et longues que mes yeux aperçoivent. Je montais le long de la petite robe de grossesse rose qu'elle portait pour rencontrer ses yeux myosotis. Ses cheveux, coupés en un élégant dégradé, lui arrivaient au menton, deux mèches légèrement plus longues entourant son visage si beau. Sept. Elle que j'avais tellement détestée. Septembre… Mon regard se posa sur son ventre rebondit et je manquais de pleurer. Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'avais-je fais à cet enfant ? A cette femme magnifique qui s'approchait de moi d'un pas élégant ?

La haine que j'avais envers moi-même redoubla. Je méritais la mort et j'espérais que Sept me l'apportait. Sept, la meurtrière. Sept l'implacable. Oui, elle me tuerait… Je l'espérais car je me sentais trop minable que pour continuer de vivre. J'avais été trop monstrueux que pour mériter ça.

Mais elle ne me tua pas. A la place, Sept s'agenouilla près de moi et passa une main sur ma joue. Je levais mes yeux vides vers elle et je vis sur son visage une expression de réelle peine. Cela me fit encore plus mal.

« Pauvre Blaise, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Mon pauvre Blaise… »

Elle s'abaissa et baisa mes lèvres doucement, pour ensuite nicher son visage contre mon cou tout en se couchant sur le sol.

« J'aurais du savoir, lorsqu'il t'a trompé, qu'il n'était qu'un salaud, dit-elle, sans me regarder. J'aurais du savoir qu'un homme qui n'hésitait pas à me sauter alors qu'il était avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait sincèrement n'était pas un homme bien… Je suis désolée… »

Je hoquetais en l'entendant prononcer ces trois mots.

« Ne dis pas ça, dis-je d'une voix d'outre tombe. Tu ne… C'est moi qui suis désolé, je…

-Non, dit-elle en se redressant pour me regarder. Tu as souffert, Blaise et tu souffres encore. Tu as souffert de la perte d'Angus et maintenant, de celle de Louis. Et tu es probablement responsable de ma souffrance actuelle, mais tu n'es pas le coupable. Pas le vrai… »

Je la regardais d'un air choqué.

« Tu ne… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, répondit Sept. C'est à Angus que j'en veux…

-Mais je…

-Tu étais au courant pour ses autres maîtresses et amants ? »

Je restais un instant sous le choc.

« Quoi ? » croassais-je.

Sept eut un sourire narquois.

« Et oui, dit-elle. Notre cher Angus n'en avait pas assez de deux. Lorsque nous nous sommes disputé, il y a quelques jours, il m'a lancé ça en plein visage… Il n'a pas cessé de nous tromper, l'un comme l'autre… »

Je frémissais alors que je me redressais à mon tour avec difficulté. Nous nous regardâmes un long moment et elle sourit.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas ? dit-elle. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça… J'ai fais la même chose que toi… Lorsqu'il t'a quitté pour moi. »

J'hochais de la tête. Oui, d'une certaine manière, nous avions fait la même chose. Nous avions cédé à Angus et son magnétisme.

« Si je t'en voulais, je serais injuste… Tu ne m'en as pas voulu, toi… »

Je me raclais la gorge.

« En fait, je t'ai détesté… »

Sept éclata de rire.

« Je sais, dit-elle. Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Et je ne te déteste pas. Je crois… oui, je comprends. »

J'hochais de la tête et elle me sourit doucement.

« Bon… Je ne suis pas là pour ça… Nous sommes à terre, toi et moi… Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me relever… »

Je la regardais, surprise.

« De moi.. ?

-Oui, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de toi… Je vais t'aider à te relever et tu vas m'aider, toi aussi… D'accord ? »

Je m'assombris légèrement.

« Mais… Pourquoi, tu… »

Elle me fit taire d'un mouvement de la main.

« Entre ami, il faut s'aider, non ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en se relevant et en me tendant la main.

Je regardais sa main tendue un long moment, puis je souris.

« Oui, lui répondis-je doucement. Il faut s'aider, entre ami. »

Et je pris sa main dans la mienne.

A suivre…

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre… Vous êtes gâtés, hein ? ^^


	5. La conquête

**Cinquième Partie : La conquête**

Le temps passa. Vite. Ou peut-être pas assez. Pendant un long moment, je restais seul, égaré. Sept s'acharnait à venir me voir, à me secouer. Et ma foi, elle y réussit plutôt bien. Elle refusait que je baisse les bras. Elle refusait que je me laisse aller dans ce gouffre noir qui me menaçait. Et, par la même occasion, je pense qu'elle se sauvait elle-même.

Quatre années se sont écoulées, entre le moment où je perdis Louis et le moment où je le retrouvais, par hasard. Pendant ces quatre années, tant de choses s'étaient produites que je m'y perdais, parfois. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je m'étais fait pardonner aux yeux de Harry et Draco. Nous avons du parler longtemps, surtout moi, pour nous comprendre. Mais ils ont fini par effacer l'ardoise et par me donner une autre chance. Jamais je ne leur serais suffisamment reconnaissant.

Toutes ces années, je m'étais bander les yeux, refusant de voir combien je tenais à mes amis, combien ils m'étaient précieux et surtout, combien leur bonheur me rendait jaloux. A présent, je le comprenais clairement. Repoussé par Angus, tous ces sourires heureux me donnaient envie de gerber. A présent, je les accueillais avec une sérénité étrange. Je souffrais toujours autant, car j'avais perdu Louis… Mais l'amitié des autres m'était réconfortante.

La première année fut la pire. Je laissais tombé toutes mes activités, que ce soit mon théâtre ou mon casino. Rien ne m'intéressait, pas même Tristan, le fils Potter-Malfoy qui présentait pourtant déjà les caractères adorables de ses parents… Notre première rencontre à tous les deux ne s'est pas vraiment passée sans rancœur, vu que ce cher Poupon n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de vomir sur ma robe de sorcier… Après ça, j'ai obstinément refusé de le prendre dans mes bras tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint l'âge où on pensait à s'éloigner avant de faire ce genre de chose !

A ce bambin bruyant, bavant et vomissant, je préférais cent fois mon filleul, Love Septembre Darlenne. Bien qu'il ait une beauté qui me rappelle parfois cet infect cloporte qu'était Angus, je devais admettre qu'il avait largement hérité de sa mère. A trois ans, déjà, il était la coqueluche de son école maternelle. Beau comme un ange, il avait un rire puissant que j'adorais faire retentir. Car il possédait en lui une innocence qui me rappelait parfois Louis.

En quatre ans, tant de chose avait changé. Je confiais mon casino et mon théâtre à deux hommes de confiance. Ils tiraient quarante pourcents de mon chiffre d'affaire et je jouissais en toute tranquillité de ma liberté nouvelle. Même si au tout début, je n'en fis rien. Je passais mon temps à pleurnicher sur moi-même et Sept, elle, me giflait dés qu'elle détectait la moindre trace d'alcool. Mon alcoolisme a été combattu à grand renfort de distraction, de coup, de sort et de froid. Ma jolie tortionnaire ne renonçait devant rien pour me faire cesser de toucher à la bouteille. Une fois, elle s'était même permise d'enchanter une bouteille de Whisky qui, après que je l'eus bu, me donna des coups sur la tête pendant une semaine entière. Suite à ça, je n'ai plus touché à une goûte d'alcool !

Où alors, quand elle ne le savait pas !

La guerre contre la juge dura jusqu'à la naissance de Tristan. En fait, elle prit fin le jour de sa naissance et j'en fus heureux, même si je ne pouvais alors m'approcher de Harry, de crainte qu'il ne me tue. Et peut-être aussi parce que j'étais trop lâche que pour l'affronter en face. Mais je fus heureux de son décès. Heureux aussi d'apprendre qu'Angus avait été bouclé à double tour à Azkaban. Malgré tout son argent, il ne put échapper à la condamnation pour avoir étranglé une jeune donzelle alors qu'il la baisait. Autant vous dire que j'ai témoigné contre lui avec une satisfaction purement vengeresse.

De ma vie, je ne fis rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Sept m'avoua aimé les clichés que je prenais de Love, lorsqu'il jouait. Harry, Draco et bien d'autres de mes proches furent d'accord pour dire que j'avais un certain talent pour les photos, un point de vue originale, mêlant cruauté et innocence, peine et joie… Une image de ma vie que je laissais filtré dans des clichés. Si mon premier album se vendit mal, le deuxième trouva plus d'écho et le troisième me propulsa au rang apprécié de photographe nationalement connu, même dans le monde moldus. Le quatrième m'offrit l'Europe, le cinquième l'Amérique… Et jamais je n'en fus plus épanoui.

Une seule chose me manquait : Louis. Je rêvais parfois de l'avoir en ma compagnie, de l'entendre me félicité, avec son sourire étincelant et ses yeux gris rieurs… Mais jamais je n'osais demander une seule fois aux Potter-Malfoy s'ils avaient de ses nouvelles. La peur me nouait les entrailles. La peur de voir ce que j'avais fait, de constater quelle marque indélébile j'avais posé sur cet être si pur et si merveilleux. Une merveille que je n'étais pas, je le savais. Je préférais me languir pendant quatre années plutôt que d'avoué à quiconque ma douleur.

Pourtant, après quatre ans, j'eus de ses nouvelles, indirectement. Je venais de rendre visite à Harry qui venait de terminer un de ses livres de Défenses et je jouais avec un Tristan riant aux éclats lorsque, ramassant une pile de magazine, je le vis.

La première chose qui me frappa fut ses yeux. Comme ils étaient… différents. Non pas vide, ni triste, mais étincelant. Pourtant, cette lueur n'était plus la même qu'autre fois. C'était une lumière d'une autre espèce. De celle qui dit 'J'ai souffert, mais j'ai relevé la tête… Et à présent, je ne me ferais plus avoir…'. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient divinement bien coiffés. Toujours longs jusqu'à ses épaules, mais avec des reflets légers, sans doute fait par une coiffeuse. Il portait une chemise qui collait son torse et un jeans qui mettait en valeur sa taille et ses jambes. Je manquais d'en avoir un arrêt de cœur. Ou une érection, ça dépend du point de vue.

Convulsivement, je serrais le magazine dans mes mains. Mais des pas se firent entendre et je savais que si Harry m'apercevait face à ce magazine, la situation risquait d'être tendue. Aussi, je le glissais sous la pile après avoir noté le nom. C'était un simple chou moldus, un mensuel. Je savais que je pouvais le trouver dans toutes librairies de Londres et je n'avais qu'une envie : M'y précipiter ! A la place, je restais sereinement dans le fauteuil et je fis un sourire à Harry lorsqu'il déposa devant moi une tasse de thé. Tristan, qui s'était caché sous la table de la salle à manger, finit par revenir en voyant que je ne le poursuivais pas. Il chopa deux ou trois biscuits et repartit avant que son père ne l'ait puni de son audace. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et me sourit.

Rapidement, son visage prit une expression plus sérieuse.

« Toi, dit-il, tu as ton air des grands jours ! »

Je pris un air stupéfait.

« Mon air des grands jours ? fis-je, innocent.

-Moui, répondit Harry, me cernant mieux que je ne l'aimais. Celui qui sous-entend que tu vas me sortir une tonne de mensonges pour aller faire quelque chose qui n'est pas bien… »

Je grimaçais. Satané Gryffondor ! En quatre ans, cet enfoiré avait appris à parfaitement me cerner. J'aurais du en être vexé, mais loin de là, j'en fus heureux. Seul un vrai ami pouvait me connaître ainsi et c'était le cas pour Harry. Encore là, j'étais charmé et étonné de savoir que j'avais réellement des amis.

Avec un air boudeur, je sortis le magazine que j'avais rangé à la hâte et le montrait à Harry. Celui-ci soupira.

« Il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes un jour, je suppose », dit-il, posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs tachetés d'une fine poudre blanche, marque laissée par la juge.

« Je suppose que tu as des questions, dit-il, résolu.

-Qu'est-il advenu de lui ? » dis-je aussitôt.

J'étais surpris de la curiosité que j'éprouvais encore. Depuis longtemps, je m'étais fait une raison vis-à-vis de Louis. Je m'étais trompé, vu mon empressement à avoir de ses nouvelles.

« Lorsqu'il t'a découvert avec Angus, commença à raconter Harry, il est venu directement ici. Je lui avais affirmé qu'il pouvait venir demander mon aide, si jamais il avait le moindre problème et il l'a fait. Nous venions tout juste de rentrer quand il a sonné à la porte, en pleurs. Je lui ai ouvert et il m'a tout expliqué. De rage, j'ai transplané immédiatement et je… Le reste, tu le sais. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que quand je suis rentré, j'ai donné les clefs de mon appartement à Darens à Louis. Je lui ai conseillé de s'y réfugier, car cet endroit m'avait beaucoup aidé et il avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance. Il m'a écouté et le soir même, il y est parti, non sans me demander d'aider financièrement sa famille, ce que j'ai fait. »

Il se tus un instant et prit un peu de thé. Lorsqu'il déposa de nouveau sa tasse, il semblait être décidé à tout dire d'une traite.

« A Darens, je sais qu'il a beaucoup pleuré, mais aussi qu'un jour, il est allé dans une petite compagnie théâtrale pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient de beau. Tu sais comme moi le talent qu'à Louis pour la comédie. Dans cette compagnie, son talent a trouvé sa place et a même… incroyablement augmenté. Si bien qu'un an après, Hollywood l'a appeler… On lui a proposé un rôle secondaire dans un film à gros budget. Il ne devait apparaître que dans deux scènes… Mais face au succès, on lui a proposé d'autres tournages, et il les a tous accepté. »

Il eut un léger sourire amusé tout en me regardant. Je savais que je devais avoir une expression des plus plaisante à voir, mais ne m'en formalisais pas.

« Louis… a rencontré un énorme succès dans le monde moldus. Très vite, on se l'est arraché, il est devenu une star du cinéma, d'après ce que je sais…

-Et il va bien ? demandais-je. A-t-il quelqu'un ? »

Je prononçais la dernière question d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas. Harry eut un sourire alors que Tristan venait chiper d'autres biscuits.

« Il va bien. Il n'a pas pu t'oublier, je pense. Tu lui as fait trop de mal et il t'a trop aimé… Mais il va bien. Quant à sa vie sentimentale, je l'ignore. Il ne m'en parle jamais… »

Je me retins de hurler de rage. A la place, je regardais le magazine. Louis semblait moins innocent, mais il n'était pas devenu sombre. Il avait toujours cette douceur qui me plaisait tant.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » me demanda Harry, conscient que je tenterais certainement quelque chose.

Je levai la tête et soupirai de toutes mes forces.

« Je l'ignore, répondis-je. Je l'aime toujours, c'est une certitude. Mais… Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor… Et l'affronter… »

Harry hocha de la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. Il termina son thé et son sourire s'agrandit soudainement.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te servir d'un lecteur DVD et d'une télévision, dit-il brusquement.

-Pour quoi faire ? demandais-je, étonné.

-Oh, parce que tu vas aller louer ses films, répondit-il avec certitude. Il vaut mieux éviter du gaspillage de poste télévisé ou de lecteur DVD… Tu ne crois pas ? »

Je grondais. Il me connaissait vraiment trop pour mon propre bien !

oOooOooOo

Avec le temps, je commençais à soupçonner sa majesté Potter de m'avoir étudier intensément. En moins d'une heure, il me montra comment raccorder une télévision à un lecteur DVD et comment diffuser un film. A peine étais-je sortit de chez lui que je me ruais sur un magasin d'électroménagers où j'achetais sans réfléchir ce dont j'avais besoin. Et pour continuer la folie acheteuse, je m'arrêtais dans un magasin de DVD pour acheter tous les films où Louis Jassacour figurait au générique. Je revins à la maison avec une trentaine de boîtier. Ceux que je n'avais pas trouvés chez le vendeur, je les avais loué, dont le dernier sorti où il tenait le rôle principal. Il me fallut trois heures pour brancher ces machines démoniaques et une demi-heure pour réussir à trouver la chaîne du lecteur DVD. Entre temps, désespéré, j'avais téléphoné à un Harry Potter-Malfoy hilare pour qu'il m'aide à brancher ces maudits appareils !

Quand ce fut chose faite, je me lançais dans une nuit de visionnage de folie. Je commençais par les films loués que je dévorais avec une satisfaction étonnante. Louis n'apparaissait parfois que dans deux ou trois scènes, mais ça me suffisait. Je les guettais avec une passion qui me laissait perplexe et lorsque j'en vains aux films où il était nettement plus présent, je dus me retenir de ne pas embrasser l'écran. A la place, je m'en rapprochais tant que je pleurais après une demi-heure : La télévision, ça fait mal aux yeux. Le lendemain, j'étais si fatigué et mes yeux me piquaient tant que je portais des lunettes de soleil pour me rendre à la bibliothèque magique.

Connaisseur de ce lieu, j'y entrais d'un pas royal pour enlever mes chaussures sans honte à l'entrée de la salle des périodiques. J'avais à peine fait un pas que Sud apparut. Petit, les cheveux d'une couleur proche du mauve, il semblait être un enfant, mais je ne m'y trompais pas. Depuis le début, j'avais pour cet homme immortel un respect immense qui frisait la dévotion. Il avait dépassé les 290 ans. 290 ans de malédiction, d'une vie longue, fatigante qui ne l'intéressait pas. J'ignore pourquoi il a été maudit et qui lui a fait ça, mais je sais que c'est un être désespéré, autant que je l'ai été et en cela, nous nous comprenons. Enfant dans le corps, adulte dans l'âme, il garde pourtant cette lueur enfantine, résultat du blocage physique et mental de sa punition si sévère. Je sais, pour lui avoir demandé, qu'il moura à cinq cent ans. Il ne peut se suicider, ni espérer mourir d'une manière normale. Il doit juste attendre.

Une seule solution lui permettrait de mourir avant l'âge buttoir. Celle d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour par un cœur pur. Mais je sais qu'il n'a jamais trouvé personne pour lui rendre cet amour. Pour cela, je le comprends. J'ai eu l'honneur d'avoir cet amour à porter de main, et je l'ai ignoré. Lui ne l'a jamais rencontré…

Lorsqu'il me reconnut, Sud me fit un sourire et ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'une lueur intense. Il m'aimait bien, je pense et je lui rendais cette amour, bien que modérément. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs quelconques.

« Blaise Zabini, dans la salle des périodiques… Quelle surprise… Que désirez-vous ? »

Je lui fis un sourire en retour.

« Tout ce que vous avez sur Louis Jassacour, depuis les quatre dernières années, lui dis-je. Sans exception. Je reste ici. Je vais m'installer à la table habituelle. »

Il hocha de la tête et s'en alla en trottinant. J'eus à peine le temps de m'installer que des piles de dossiers apparaissaient, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé et des pantoufles pour mes pieds nus. Je remerciais Sud d'un hochement de tête et commençais par le premier dossier, le plus vieux. Sud resta un instant près de moi, mais une lumière au-dessus de la porte lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle juridique. Dans un paf, il disparut. J'ouvris le dossier et l'histoire de Louis m'absorba. Je m'oubliais moi-même pour me plonger dans chaque article. L'impression d'avoir retrouver une part de moi-même me saisit à la gorge. Seule la conscience d'être dans un endroit public m'empêcha de pleurer.

oOooOooOo

Grâce à ma longue recherche à la Bibliothèque, je découvris tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir sur Louis et sa nouvelle vie. J'appris qu'il était célibataire, mais qu'il ne se refusait pas quelques relations de temps à autres, avec des inconnus.

'_L'amour m'a fait trop de mal. Je ne veux pas retomber tout de suite dans ce piège et surtout, pas avec n'importe qui.'_, avait-il confié à un journaliste.

Combien espérais-je que cette personne serait moi ? Et combien de chance avais-je de voir ce rêve insensé se réaliser ? Très peu !

Les autres renseignements m'émurent et me plurent. Il n'avait pas tant changé. Méfiant envers l'amour, il avait pourtant gardé sa générosité naturelle. Il n'avait pas été étourdis par son succès et gardait la tête froide. Il n'avait plongé dans aucune dépendance propre à bien des stars, moldues comment sorcières. Et plus encore, il aimait mon travail de photographe. Comment je le savais ? Grâce aux photos prises de sa propriété. Ils étaient bien en vue, sur sa bibliothèque et certains journalistes lui avaient même demandé ce qu'il en pensait.

'_Le travail de cet artiste me plaît beaucoup. Il y a son regard, dans ses photos et je trouve cela très intéressant de le découvrir. Une sorte de peine, mêlée d'innocence salie et valorisé par les sujets photographiés. J'aime énormément. En outre, toutes ses prises viennent d'Angleterre et cela me fait du bien de voir mon pays, même si c'est avec une vision différente de la mienne…'_

Je savais que ses mots avaient été choisis précisément. Il parlait de moi, plus que de mon travail, mais je n'en souffrais pas. Loin de là. Il ne me détestait pas tant que cela. Peut-être nourrissait-il une forte rancœur, mais il ne me détestait pas. Cette prise de conscience me galvanisa. Peut-être que si je le retrouvais, il me pardonnerait… Et alors, tout reprendrait et…

Et le peu d'espoir que j'avais s'effondra. Comment pouvais-je espérer tant de chose de la part de Louis ? Moi qui ne lui avait rien donné d'autre que de la souffrance ? A moins qu'il ne soit sado-masochiste, j'avais autant de chance de le revoir que de recevoir un milliard de gallions ! Désespéré, je baissais la tête et fit apparaître ma bonne vieille amie nommée 'Bouteille de Whisky'. A la dernière minute, pourtant, je la repoussais. Je n'avais pas bu depuis des mois, je n'allais pas recommencer en un claquement de doigt. Non, à la place, je me décidais à appeler Sept. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, c'était bien elle !

Certain que Sept serait mon absolution, je me jetais sur ma cheminée pour ensuite attraper une pincée de poudre de cheminette que je balançais dans l'âtre sans ménagement. Tout en indiquant l'adresse, je fourrais ma tête dans les flammes vertes et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'elle se détachait de mes épaules pour rouler le long des conduits et atterrir dans les flammes de la cheminée de Sept.

« Sept ! Criais-je, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Sept ? »

Ce furent des pas qui me répondirent et un petit visage rebondi que je connaissais bien m'apparut.

« Hello, Love, dis-je au magnifique petit bambin devant moi. Tu pourrais appeler maman ? »

Le gamin rit et repartit en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sept arriva. Elle était radieuse, dans sa robe de grossesse bleue. Ses cheveux, de nouveaux longs, étaient magnifiquement bien coiffés et ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur qui me réchauffait le cœur.

« Salut, dit-elle, se laissant tombé dans le sofa devant ma tête. Comment vas-tu, Blaise ? »

Plutôt que de répondre à sa question somme toute assez rhétorique, je me lançais dans un récit détaillé de ce que j'avais appris ces derniers temps. Intéressée, Sept me laissa parler sans même penser à m'interrompre. Tout juste me quitta-t-elle des yeux pour prendre la tasse de thé que lui tendait Lee Jordan, son époux.

« Je vois, dit-elle, quand j'eus terminé. Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je viens te raconter tout ça ? explosais-je. Je n'en sais rien ! Et j'ai besoin de tes conseils ! »

Tout en sirotant son thé, Sept me fixa un long moment puis sourit. Elle reposa sa tasse et s'installa un peu mieux.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui rendrais pas visite ? Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas tout, d'un coup. Toute la vérité… »

Je restais un long moment estomaqué.

« Tu me conseils une attaque directe ?

-Très exactement, répondit Sept, tout en rendant sa tasse vide à un Lee très attentif. Tu sais, parfois… C'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

-Et je lui dis quoi, moi ? Je t'aime, j'ai fais le con, je le sais, pardonne-moi ? »

Sept eut un léger rire.

« Essaye toujours, tu verras ce que ça donnera… »

Pendant un instant, je me demandais si le fait d'être enceinte ne parasitait pas son esprit. Je soupirais et rendit les armes.

« Je ne sais pas, lui dis-je. Je vais rentrer et y réfléchir… »

Sept hocha de la tête et je repartis chez moi.

Autant vous dire que j'étais complètement paumé. Que faire ? Aller le trouver ? Directement ? Il me foutrait dehors en moins de deux ! Je vous avoue avoir passé la journée à tourner en rond, à imaginer un long discours pendant lequel je tentais d'expliquer à Louis pourquoi je l'avais trompé et combien j'en étais navré. Mais à la fin, je me décourageais et allais me coucher, le cœur lourd et serrer. Et l'esprit totalement désespéré.

oOooOooOo

Parallèlement à tout cela, à toute cette prise de tête avec Louis, un autre sujet accaparait mon attention : mon nouvel album photo, que je devais terminer pour le mois suivant. Cet album, que je considérais comme mon apothéose, concernait un thème qui n'était pas sans relation avec Louis : L'amour. J'avais décidé de prendre des clichés qui retraçaient l'amour, dans toute sa beauté, mais aussi dans toute sa laideur. Pour se faire, mes plus proches amis mais aussi de parfait inconnus avaient acceptés de prendre la pose et presque tout était prêt. Tout sauf une chose : les introductions thématiques.

Chaque partie de l'amour, de la passion des premiers jours à la rupture ou la monotonie d'un couple âgé, était introduite par un cliché révélateur de ce qui allait suivre. Pour ces photos, j'avais longtemps pensé à prendre Draco et Harry comme image phare, mais voilà : Si Draco était bon comédien, c'était loin d'être le cas de Harry. Simuler une rupture ou une dispute était impossible pour lui ! Ainsi, j'étais dans la mouise totale et mon absolution me vint grâce à Louis. En vérité, je me demande parfois si mon absolution ne venait pas grâce aux photos. Cela dépendait quel problème de ma vie on regardait.

Je pense avoir hésité une quinzaine de jour. A peu près. Je donnais des interviews pour annoncer ma future exposition et donc, la sortie de mon album. Et ce fut un journaliste qui me donna ma solution. Avec une question.

« Monsieur Zabini, plusieurs stars aiment vos créations… Comptez-vous un jour faire un recueil à leur sujet ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondis-je. Sauf s'ils le désirent… »

Et je ris, alors qu'en moi-même, je carburais. Prendre des photos de Stars ? Des photos de stars… ? L'idée, certes culottée, me fracassa le crâne et j'eus un mal de chien à rester concentrer sur ce que me disaient les journalistes. Quand je rentrais chez moi, je tournais des heures et des heures dans mon salon, comme un fauve. Puis je finis par craquer. S'il acceptait, ça me permettrait de le revoir. S'il acceptait, je pourrais peut-être m'expliquer, chemin faisant… Et en plus, mon album serait sauvé. Quant à son refus potentiel… Je ne voulais même pas y penser !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, j'ai rédigé la lettre. C'était dur, car je devais me montrer convainquant et je ne savais pas si je devais m'adresser à l'ancien amant ou au professionnel. Finalement, je laissais mon cœur choisir et les mots sortirent seuls, sans aucune aide extérieur.

_Cher Louis,_

_Sans doute vas-tu trouver cela culotté… En tout cas, je me trouve culotté. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider et j'espère sincèrement que tu prendras la peine de me répondre, ne serait-ce que pour me dire non. _

_Le paragraphe désespéré écrit, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu n'ignores pas que je suis un photographe plus ou moins connu et la raison pour laquelle je t'écris est que j'ai besoin de toi pour terminer mon nouveau projet…_

Le reste de la lettre n'était plus qu'un blabla sans importance durant lequel j'expliquais en long, en large et en travers pourquoi sa personne était requise. Je terminais pas un très naturel 'Blaise Zabini' et fonçait donner ma lettre à mon hibou que j'éjectais dans le ciel avant de changer d'avis. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans mon jardin à appeler le volatile comme un damner, désespéré à l'idée que mon ancien amant lise ma missive.

Face à l'absence de Pitiface – mon hibou – je ne pus que me résoudre : Louis allait recevoir ma lettre et je n'avais même pas présenté mes excuses pour le mal que je lui avais fait, crétin que j'étais !

oOooOooOo

Une semaine et demi passa avant que j'ai des nouvelles de Louis. Une semaine et demi durant laquelle j'eus le temps de creuser mille et une tranchées dans mon salon. Une semaine et demi durant laquelle je dévorais mes ongles et agressais toutes personnes osant venir me poser une question stupide.

Malgré ma nervosité, je ne perdais pas de vue mon vrai travail et m'acharnais sur mon album. Déjà, la construction globale était faite. Il ne manquait plus que les photos que j'espérais faire avec Louis et tout serait complet. Mon éditeur cesserait de me rappeler qu'il danserait sur ma tombe si je n'avais pas terminé et ma bouteille de whisky ne m'appellerait plus pendant mes heures de crise d'angoisse.

Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'il me répondrait. Mon hibou était revenu depuis des jours, si bien que je ne croyais pas à une possibilité d'acceptation de sa part. Pourtant, un jour, on sonna à ma porte. Plongé dans mes clichés jusqu'au cou, je jurais de la plus grossièrement possible avant de me lever, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Cependant, quand j'ouvris la porte de la maison, toute réprimande mourut dans le fond de ma gorge. Mon corps entier frissonna et j'ouvris la bouche. Pour simplement la laisser ouverte.

Dans une pose décontractée, les bras croisées, magnifiquement bien habillé et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Louis était devant moi. Il me fixait avec sérieux et je faillais tendre la main pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Le coup de poing dans la figure que je reçus me répondit. Non, je ne rêvais pas, oui, il était là et oui, il venait de me foutre une beigne digne d'un boxer professionnel. Furieux – et heureux à la fois – je me relevais d'un bon, la rage au ventre.

« Comme ça, c'est fait », me dit Louis, tout en me poussant pour entrer.

Je restais scotché. Puis, difficilement, mon cerveau se mit en mode basic et j'accomplis les gestes d'usage.

Fermer porte.

Aller salon.

Proposer boisson.

Assis fauteuil.

Pas bouger.

Assis en face de moi, Louis me fixait, jouant avec sa grenadine – sa boisson préférée – d'un air indifférent.

« Ainsi donc, tu as besoin de moi…, me dit-il, d'un ton si froid que je crus geler sur place.

-Heu… oui », lui dis-je.

Je tentais vaguement de me reprendre. Oui, il était bel et bien devant moi, mais mon travail restait ma principale inquiétude. Mon cerveau se brancha en mode priorité.

« Je sais que je suis culotté de t'appeler, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, mais je sais que seul notre couple peut retranscrire ce que je veux.

-C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Louis.

J'hésitais. Avec sa position tendue, sa voix froide et ses lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez, il me semblait intouchable. J'avais presque peur de lui.

« L'amour, lui dis-je. Le bonheur. La tromperie. La douleur. La séparation. »

Je vis Louis blêmir, mais je repoussais ma culpabilité. Ça ne servait à rien, de toute façon.

« Je suis désolé, lui dis-je pourtant. Je ne t'ai pas présenté mes excuses dans ma lettre et j'aurais du le faire. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. »

Il me fixa un long moment. Ses lèvres étaient serrées et je vis qu'il tentait de se contrôler. Malgré les quatre années de séparations, je connaissais ses réactions par cœur.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de cette époque, me dit-il. Je suis venu pour aider un artiste qui me plait dans son travail. »

Je hochais de la tête.

« Je sais, lui dis-je. Mais tu ne peux pas séparer l'artiste de l'homme. Et l'homme que je suis voulait que tu saches… qu'il était désolé. »

Louis hocha de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, me dit-il. Tout juste une semaine. Alors je propose qu'on travail dés demain matin, si ça te va. »

J'hésitais puis approuvais. Me mettre dans l'ambiance n'allait pas être évident, surtout en sa présence et si vite, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais faire cet album. Et surtout, je devais tenter – ne serait-ce qu'un peu – de le récupérer.

A suivre…

J'en connais qui doivent être content que j'agonise d'ennui à mon stage… En conséquence, vous avez un chapitre par semaine ! Quelle veine (pitié, faites-moi partir d'iciiii… En plus, je suis malade comme un chien… T_T)

Plus qu'une partie et vous aurez tout lu !


	6. La réconciliation

**Sixième partie :** La réconciliation

J'aurais du savoir que ce plan foireux me mènerait au désespoir. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne suffisait pas d'un « je suis désolé » pour me faire pardonner. Que le cœur de Louis avait été si meurtris que je ne pouvais me vanter d'y apposer de nouveau mon nom. Mais je suis un crétin d'optimiste (l'influence de Potter, à n'en pas douter). Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui me brisa le cœur.

Au début, tout se passa très bien. J'eus du mal à le convaincre de jouer l'amoureux transit et de prendre les positions que je voulais, mais en bon acteur, il s'acquitta de sa tâche, bien que fort raide entre mes bras, lorsque les clichés demandaient un rapprochement. Par contre, il n'eut aucun mal à jouer la douleur, la fureur et enfin, le désespoir. Tous ces moments passés avec lui n'étaient que professionnels et je me désespérais de l'amener à des relations plus tendres. La semaine fila vite et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, j'étais assis devant lui, attendant ses commentaires sur les photos que nous avions fait ensemble. Il était froid, distant. Il me jetait à peine quelques coups d'œil froid.

Alors qu'il fixait mes œuvres de son œil critique, je poussais un soupir attristé et me demandais pourquoi il avait accepté de m'aider. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Etait-ce pour me faire sentir sa rancœur ? Sa douleur ? Etait-ce pour se venger ? Si tel était le cas, je devais admettre qu'il était infiniment doué.

Mais malgré sa réserve, je ne me désespérais pas. Je continuais de lui montrer mes meilleurs côtés, même ce dernier jour où il ne me laissait entrevoir que son côté le plus sévère. Comme j'eusse voulu le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et le garder avec moi pour toujours. Au fond, je crois que j'étais en train de désespérer, mais j'essayais de ne rien montrer. A la place, j'affichais un petit sourire qui manquait de force et de joie. Je ne le trompais pas, pas totalement. Je pouvais toujours lui inspiré la fatigue ou la lassitude. Mais il savait que mon expression était faussée.

« Tout ça me paraît convenable, me dit-il finalement, reposant mes clichés d'un air distrait. Tu peux donc en faire ce que tu veux. »

Je lui fis un simple sourire et rassemblait mon nouvel album photo. Mon dernier, normalement. Les photos n'étaient qu'une passade, comme beaucoup de mes activités. Je préférais à présent me contenter de prendre des clichés de mes amis et de leurs enfants. A la pensée des enfants, je poussais un discret soupir. J'aurais aimé en avoir, je le savais plus que jamais. Et bien entendu, j'aurais voulu les avoir avec l'homme qui me fixait de ses yeux froids.

« Que t'ai-je fait ? »

Il me fallut une minute pour me rendre compte que je ne me contrôlais plus. Il allait partir et je ne pouvais plus me taire. Mon corps et mon cœur ne m'obéissaient plus. Ils avaient prit possession de ma bouche et exprimait ce que j'essayais de taire. A Louis, mais également à tous mes proches.

« T'ais-je donc détruit ? continuais-je, le regardant. Toi, l'innocent, le gentil Louis ? Ma cruauté a-t-elle eu raison de toi ? »

Il me fixait, à la fois étonné et furieux. Je savais que s'il répondait, j'en aurais le cœur brisé alors je lui ordonnais de se taire. Et je parlais. Je parlais très longtemps. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je lui racontais toute ma vie. Je le laissais voir ce que personne n'avait jamais vu. Il l'avait mérité. Je le lui devais et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il était revenu. Il savait que je lui devais une explication, ce que je lui donnais.

Pendant deux heures, je lui parlais. Je lui racontais Angus et sa trahison. Mon désespoir, mon alcoolisme. Ma cruauté, ma ruse. Mon dégoût pour lui, puis mon désir. Et mon amour qui s'était développé au fond de moi, poison insidieux que je n'avais pas remarquer. Angus et sa possessivité, sa tromperie. La douleur et la honte que j'avais ressenties à son départ. Ma volonté de destruction, lorsque j'avais compris mes erreurs. Et ma rédemption nommée Sept, ma sauveuse, mon amie. Je lui parlais ensuite de ma vie. Une vie arrosée d'eau et non d'alcool. Une vie de solitude et d'amour désespéré. Une vie à la recherche du seul être que j'aimais.

Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, le visage de Louis reflétait de plus en plus d'émotion. La colère était la principale, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Je ne voulais pas le récupérer. Je voulais lui faire comprendre. Et quand enfin, je me tus, j'accueillis les mots qui brisèrent mon cœur un peu plus sans me plaindre.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de toi ? gronda Louis, manifestant une colère que je ne pensais pas voir un jour sur son beau visage. Je m'en tape de pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je m'en tape que tu ais été malheureux et que tu m'aimes. Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? Et je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi ! »

Il quitta mon bureau d'un pas rageur et je soupirais. Au fond, je savais que ça se terminerait ainsi. Alors pourquoi en étais-je si triste ?

oOooOooOo

Vous vous en doutez, je ne vous ai pas raconté cette histoire pour simplement m'arrêter à quelques pas du 'happy end', comme certains l'appel. Car Happy End il y a, je vous rassure. Cependant, cela me prit des mois. Des mois de demandes incessantes, de pardon murmuré, de rendez-vous, de bouquets de fleurs, de déclaration. Louis me détestait vraiment. Il m'avait en horreur et ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il me disait. Mais il confiait à Harry qu'il se sentait perdu, qu'au fond, il m'aimait encore et qu'en fait, c'était ça qui le rendait si furieux. Il ne voulait pas me céder, ne voulait pas me montrer que j'avais encore une chance. Et pourtant, cette chance, je la saisis.

Je l'empoignais de mes mains et refusais de la lâcher. Je voulais récupérer Louis et je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Quand il me demanda de rencontrer sa famille, je le fis, ne bronchant pas face aux insultes homophobes de certains de ses frères. Quand il voulut que nous sortîmes ensemble, que nous mangions aux restaurants, qu'il refusa que je le touche pendant près de deux ans… Je le fis. J'étais fou de lui et il le savait.

Si Louis avait été plus vile, il aurait pu me faire souffrir. Il aurait pu se jouer de moi, me faire espérer pour mieux me piétiner. Mais Louis est la gentillesse incarnée, comme je le lui murmurais trois ans après nos retrouvailles pour mon album photos, après que je lui ai fait l'amour. Il me rit au nez et me dit que c'était faux. Il n'était pas si innocent. Et il me le prouva de manière délicieuse.

Nous sommes ensembles depuis cinq ans. Je suis toujours aussi chiant. Et Louis, bien que plus indépendant, est toujours aussi attachant, aussi gentil. Il est redevenu celui que j'avais connu après quelques temps. Il me fait confiance et cette fois, je fais ce que je peux pour ne plus gâcher ça. Contrairement aux Potter-Malfoy, nous n'avons pas eu nos propres enfants. Nous avons essayé. Mais nous avons fini par nous lasser et nous en avons adopté. Ça n'a pas été facile. Nous sommes gay, après tout. Mais ça sert, d'avoir des relations.

Et ma foi, le ministre de la magie a tout de suite signé les papiers quand je l'ai menacé de montrer certaines photos à sa femme… Franchement, de vous à moi… Ce n'était pas mon idée. C'était celle de Louis.

FIN

Aaah, je sais.... Je vous ai fait attendre des plombes pour un si petit chapitres! mais franchement, désolée... G lamentablement échoué à mon année (pas dramatique, g des repêches) et j'en ai été un peu déprimée. Maintenant, je reprends du poil de la bête et je vous offre donc la fin de cette histoire.

Plus que deux histoires à terminer (futur et mésaventure, ainsi que mon HPSS) et ensuite, je disparaîtrais de ffnet... J'espère que je vous manquerais un peu... Il m'est déjà tellement difficile d'imaginer tous les scénarios HPDM qui me heurtent régulièrement le cerveau... Mais bon, j'ai décidé de me consacrée aux histoires originales (yaoi, si ça intéresse, je suis sur fictionpress et mon adresse est dans ma bio! ^^). Alors à tous et toutes.... Encore merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette histoire qui clôture définitivement la saga des Messieurs Potter-Malfoy et à... je ne sais quand pour la fin de mes deux dernières histoires sur ce thème. Bisous!

Umbre77


End file.
